Camp Walt Disney
by POLLUTED104
Summary: Summer vacation or summer holidays, is a vacation in the summertime between school years in which students and instructors are from school. Sadly it only last a two months in all, but sometimes just even two months away from the annoying teachers, homework, cram sessions, horrible lunches, and that bogus Students' Handbook the biggest teachers pet keeps shoving in everyone's face.
1. Our Summer now begins

Located at the camp's known bus stop Ariel, Cinderella or Ella as she by most people called her, Jasmine, and Mulan. All stood together in a circle talking about their summer as they waited for the rest of their friends. Mulan showed off her self-decorated dragon backpack, while Ella explained about how it took forever just to convince her step sisters how much fun camp is. Jasmine ranted about how she and Ariel met up a week before and went shopping, for new swimsuits.

_"Oh you mean the one at Pac-Sun? The Blue one with the stars?"_ Ella question her friend

_"Yeah, it'd hope it would be more torquiose..B-b-but! I guess sea-foam is good enough."_ Jasmine stated making a dramatic hand gesture, causing her friend to giggled and roll their eyes at her love for colors.

_"I wonder when everyone else will get here."_ Mulan said while sitting on her suitcase.

_"Lottie and Tia, are coming in the same ride. And so is Snow, Aurora and Phillip."_ Ariel quoted from a text she just gotten. It figured Lottie and Tia would come together, those girls have been best friends since birth.

_"What about Poca? Or Belle?"_ Ella asked while sitting on her own hand-me down suitcase.

_"She's going to this huge family reunion this week, then is going to Canada with Johnny boy."_ Jasmine spoke leaning on the stop sign.

_"Belle didn't have the money to come this year.."_ Sadly Mulan said. _"Her mom died just last month remember?"_ All the girls looked down nodding.

_"I wish I could have been there for her."_ Ariel said in deep thought that was soon interrupted by her little brother, who she nicked named flounder, due to his blond hair and blue streak.

_"Ariel, I'm hungry."_ He spoke sweetly, which had all the girls smile. He was just like Ariel when they were kids, ALWAYS, hungry and wanting to go on some type of made up adventure.

_"Did you ask Alana? She has trail mix I think."_ Ariel pointed at their elder sister. Flounder rushed over before anyone could say another word. Rolling her eyes Ariel turned back to her friend. _"Always hungry."_

_"Like you were?"_ The girls burst out into a giggle as Ariel sticked her tongue out and sat herself on Mulan's lap. Slowly a dark green car pulled up in front of the girls. The couldn't see who it was but they figured it was Aurora which indeed it was. She poked her little blond head out of the window and waved hi, before rolling it up and hopping out of the car.

In the back seat was Snow, her skin its normal flawless pale didn't tan what so ever this summer. The both ran over and greeted their friends with hugs and cheek kisses, while Phillip got all the bags including his own out of his car. He gave a quick wave before getting back in and moving his car to go park.

_"So hi!" _ Aurora said smiling, and blushing slightly as all her friends gave her that 'so that's why you haven't been available' look _"What? Oh please don't tell me you guys are gonna be sick-os' already! We haven't even gotten to camp yet!_" the girls all laughed as the attention then turned to Snow.

_"So, what happen to that goal you made? Of tanning your butt off the first month of summer?"_ Ella asked raising an eyebrow at her friends pale skin

_"Oh, I tried, but in the end I just got sunburned."_ She snicker slightly as she took out her phone and showed a picture of herself, a soft yet bright pink female form with shortly, black hair. The girls just laughed even more and filled their missing friends on their summer.

_"Oh your never gonna guess who we saw yesterday."_ Auroa said in a gossip way her hands slightly up and exposing her palms. _"Herc."_

_"What about Herc? He finally cut his hair?"_ Ariel joked. Snow took out her phone once more and scanned through her pictures then turned it for her friends to see a buff out male.

_"No way!"_ Mulan said _"He got ribbed out!"_ Jasmine rolled her eyes then looked at the picture realizing she was right she gasped softly.

_"Whoa, freaky."_ Ella said _"But he does look cuter now."_ They gave each other looks. _" What?"_ She asked

_"So that means you gave up on you know who?"_ Aurora asked a bit surprised

_"Oh please she'd never give up on you know who, she's to head over heels crushing on him."_ Snow spoke for her friend who just blushed. A few of the girls laughed as others patted their friend's back since they knew what that was like. Threw the moment a huge white pick-up truck came rolling by, causing the girls to jump back from the curb and closer to the bus stop.

_"Really?!"_ Jasmine asked as she almost fell over, being caught by her friend she stood there ready to give someone a piece of her mind. The girls all waited to see who it was, when the door swigged open a total of 4 guys got out of the car. One that made Ariel want to scream when she notice who it was.

_"Oh no."_ Ariel turned and tried to hide, in the circle of her friends who all stared at her like she was insane. Only Aurora got it right away, she notice a few familiar faces; Al who as totally crushing on Jasmine but unknowingly to her of course, Charles who Ella nick-named Charming so no one would know who they meant Then of course Prince, yes his name is literally Prince, but it has nothing to do with the skinny guy who wear heels an thinks rain is purple. Finally Aurora got it when she notice Eric, she turned to her friend wide-eyed which caused her to slightly giggle.

_"Eric?"_ She whispered so only the girls could here, they all gasped and turned to Ariel waiting for her to explain.

_"Mhm.."_ She nodded blushing several colors of pink._ "He came over one day to tutor Flounder, so in the summer as a thank-you we had a huge BBQ for him by our pool."_ The girls all nodded as they all just listen before judging the fact she had a crush on one of the most smartest yet air-brained guys at their school. _"So-o-o-o-o.. He ended up slipping and falling into the pool, but he hit his head and started to drown..So I dived brought him up to the surface daddy got him out of the pool and I have him CPR.."_ She fidgeted with a purple finger-nail. _"Sense then is when I really just started to really crush on him.."_

_"Aw!"_ They all said as they snuggled their friend in the middle of the circle. Phillip finally returned, but was just forced to help his friends. Before passing the girls again Phillip kissed Aurora's cheek and went off. The other guys just waved at the girls than mocked their friend's cheek kissing. Which made all the girls giggle and cause Aurora to blush softly.

_"Hey Ariel."_ Eric said smiling and waving a bit, when she waved back and smiled also, he opened his mouth to say more than closed it and went park his car. But pulling up behind his car was a tan color sports car, the girls all watched as a tall male with slightly long brown hair. When the passenger door open they saw a little kid with blonde hair and two missing teeth when he smiled widely. They figured the guy was just a dad dropping off his kid, so they turned and went back to their chatting of crushes, teen magazines, and older summer plans

But before they could get to far in to the conversation, two yellow buses pulled up. Coming from the opened bus door was one of the best councilors CWD had since he turned 16, Councilor Mickey. Jasmine use to have a major crush on him when she was younger but now she's so over it, but she still can't over that amazing black hair he has._"Hey Folks."_ Mickey smiled with a happy wave._ "Line up please, girls on one side boys on the other."_ Mickey said stretching slightly then turned to help his girlfriend another Councilor, for the higher age girls, Minnie. All the girls loved her has a councilor, she was short and sweet, and her hair was always in a high pony-tail and bow ribbon.

Behind her was one of her best friends also a councilor, Daisy. She was the councilor for the junior girls, sometimes she'd let them go do what they want just so she can keep an eye on her boyfriend Donald. Councilor for the junior boys, but he acted more like a drill Sargent them a councilor Everyone moved quickly into line when Donald came off the bus. Mickey chuckled and walked over his hands placed on the back of his head, elbows sticking up in the air.

_"Alright, before we get you all sorted on the bus, make sure your names are on your bags and again make sure boys are on one bus, all girls on the other!_" He dropped his arms and gently kissed Minnie's cheek heading off the boys bus. She blushed in reply as she headed towards the girls.

_"Hello laddies, For those who don't know. I'm Minnie the higher age girls councilor and this is Daisy, the Lower age."_ She held a hand out to point to the bleach blonde female next to her. _"If you could please check your names, NOW, then line up and allow Daisy to check your names off the clipboard."_ She smiled sweetly giving a soft giggle at the end. All the girls did so before lining up. They all checked their name one by one, Ariel, Aurora, Ella, Jasmine, Mulan, Snow. Later when sorted out on their seats Tiana and Lottie Showed up, breathing a bit quickly.

"What took so long?" Ariel asked as balanced herself on her knees and rested her head on the seat back.

_"Lottie didn't finish backin like I told her to do last night."_ Tiana gave her friend a shame on you look. _"So I had to help her repack everything, did you know she tried to back a huge party dress?!"_ All the girls giggled as Lottie shrugged it off

_"Hey, you never know."_ The girls just laughed harder and soon Lottie joined the laugh fest. Just then Ella's step sisters walked by.

_"Look Anastasia, it's Ella and wanna be friends."_ Drizella spoke to her sister. They giggled and walked off, as Ella sinked down into her seat.

_"Sorry guys..Again it was either convince them or not come."_ She smiled sadly as the girls blew it off.

_"Don't worry we'd rather deal with tweedle dee and tweedle dumb then not have you hear."_ Jasmine winked and the girls smiled and agreed. While they waited for the bus to get loaded with their suitcase and other female members the girls chatted like also. Lottie told them all how her dad invite a business partner over for dinner, and their sons are total hunks. An on top of that the oldest is coming to the camp also.

_"He's so cute amazing, ya."_ she spoke with so much love in her voice. _"He makes me sweat more than a sinner in church, I swear."_ The girls all laughed loudly, as Snow turned to see , Mulan's old teammates Shang and who they all called the 3 stooges, Yao, Chien-Po and Ling. But before Snow could point them out she notice a girl who looked extremely like Belle.

_"Hey does that look like Belle, or am I just missing her too much?"_ She pointed and turn to her friends who all looked and gasped. It was her, and when she got in the bus they all screamed her name and rushed her over for air hugs and kisses.

_"We thought you weren't gonna be able to come this year!"_ Aurora said, as she scooted a bit closer to Ella.

_"I wasn't gonna be able to, but Papa got a spare job and has saved up all last month, just surprised me with new clothes and everything for my trip."_ She said almost breaking into tears. Everyone gave her their hand patting her leg or giving her a hug.

_"Well we're glad you made it, it just wouldn't be the same with both you and Poca gone."_ Mulan said sincerely which everyone agreed and hugged her more. Just then Minnie and Daisy both came upon the Bus.

_"Well, guess that everyone! Any questions before we drive off?"_ Daisy asked smiling as her hand rested on her hip. Maleficent, a mischievous 7th grader and Phillip's little cousin, raised a green nailed hand, _"Yeah?"_ Daisy said picking on the girl.

_"Yeah, how long will it take to get to this stupid camp?"_ The small child asked in a sharp tone. Minnie smiled and patted Daisy's back.

_"It'll take about a total of an hour and 30 minutes, actually."_ She said as the girl sucked her teeth and turned to speak to her friend. _"Well then, off we go to Camp Walt Disney!"_ She said smiling as our girls cheered excited for what waited ahead the rest of this summer

* * *

**Feedback TOTALLY appreciated. c:**


	2. Bunk beds and Freeze Tag

During the bus ride the girls did their own little things. Ariel went through Minnie's camp map to see what she could do first, Aurora slept peacefully with her head resting on Ella's shoulder, Ella allowing her, was texting one of her co-workers from the pet store to make sure she's taking extra care of the mice & birds. Belle read quietly to herself, Jasmine brushing her black hair with her fingers, Snow humming to herself and taking pictures with her mini-digital-camera. Mulan listening to her music a pushing the air, while Tiana listen to Lottie gush about that yummy, to die for, hunk.  
A total hour and 15 minutes later the buses enter the camp grounds. Belle was the first to notice. She closed her book and taped every one of her she could reach. _"We're here you guys!"_ Belle and the others all looked out their windows squealing in delight well excluding Aurora since she was to stuck in her nap. Ella giggled and pointed her out the every one,

_"Hey someone pretend, their Phillip."_ Ariel said, giggling softly at the thought. Snow shook her head and leaned forward

_"Psst Aurora, time to get up sleeping beauty."_ Snow said sweetly, Aurora just groaned in reply sitting up and rubbing her eye slightly.  
"What happen?" She asked as she looked out the window and notice the camps she squealed with excitement.

_"You're a bit late for the squeals."_ Jasmine said smiling. the Bus turn to a stop, Minnie who sat at the front of the bus stood up and headed off the bus first as Daisy told everyone to get their things and slowly get off the bus then line up right on the side of it. Of course they slowly did so, the girls stood together and closely. Jasmine who was the last to get off notice this guy staring at her with this look she didn't understand, raising an eyebrow she jumped off the rest of steps of the bus and walked like a model going down the runaway pass him.

Minnie, stood next to her Mickey, looking up at him with so much love, as he had this goofy look on his face. Their loving reunion, which was short, due to Goof, a councilor who's everyone called him so for his silly scary stories and pranks, came holding two box's. Mickey shaped up kissing Minnie on her cheek once more before grabbing a what looked like a t-shirt out of one of the boxes and stood between the line of boys and girls. Explaining that this is their camp t-shirt and how they will spend this day till dinner sorting out their cabins getting settled in and whatnot.

_"Hey.."_ Belle nudged everyone slightly and nodded over to the tall guy everyone saw before the buses came holding the hand of the missing teeth child. _"Is it me, or does he look a bit to old, to come here?" _The girls all nodded, when Lottie squealed slightly and clutched Tiana's arm.

_"Look! Look! It's him!"_ The girls turned their attention to a cocky looking, tan male who already looked like he wanted no want for being here, he notice they were staring and winked smiling widely.

_"A bit full of himself don't you think?"_ Tiana asked raising an eyebrow at Lottie.

_"Nothing wrong with that."_ She wasn't listening she was to busy trying to flirt from across the way.

_"Anyway Come up and get your t-shirts, go to your councilor and pick your cabin mates & cabin."_ Mickey said throwing the t-shirt he had over his shoulder. All the girls huddled together.

_"Okay!"_ Belle said. _"There are five bunk beds in every cabin, We have nine of us now..Who else should we have bunk with us?"_

_"What about one of your sisters, Ariel?"_ Jasmine asked.

_"Um no way, she'll never let us have any fun, I swear."_ Ariel said flipping her hair off her shoulder. _"Minnie is going with them anyway, and with Ella's steps."_ Just then Minnie walked over with t-shirts and a clip board.

_"Okay ladies, all the five bunks are taken..BUT do you guys mind sharing the four bunk and we can move in a single?"_ She asked sweetly handing out t-shirts.

_"Do they still have dressers?" _Lottie asked.

_"No, but there's trunks. Hope that's not a problem. now" _Minnie said frowned when she told them

_"No not at all."_ Tiana spoke, as the girls agreed, Minnie smiled and handed them all cabin keys

_"You guys can decorate your keys and everything. Head to your cabin which is..."_ She looked at the cabin numbers on her chart. _"Cabin.. 4. Make sure to stay till your bags come, then you guys are free till supper! Make sure to wear your t-shirts and Hello tags. Those will be placed out on your beds waiting._" She explained clearly with a smile and a hug her clipboard, she left saying _"See ya." _Her black hair swinging side to side while she did so.

The girls all headed to cabin 4, claiming their beds. They all went through Ariel's map to see what they should do first when a knock came. Jasmine got up to get the door, as Goof stood there holding up a clip board._ "Hey Princess!"_ The girls laughed and said their hello's together, he always called them princess, mostly cause he couldn't remember names well. _"Got your bags here, and your single willl be here and set up before dinner. But hey, I didn't see Poca tho'. She not comin' this year?"_

_"Family business."_ Mulan said, sitting up and going to grab the bags.

_"Oh okay then, well see ya, bond-fire tonight. If Daisy can keep Donald in his happy mood."_ He laughed and snorted walking away. The girls all took their bags and slid them under their beds after grabbing, their swimsuits, shorts, and flip-flops. None of the girls cared as one by one they changed behind a currants Jasmine hooked up in the unused space in the back of the room.

When they were all changed they headed out, laughing and remembering the fun times. When walked and walked till they got to the sports field where some of the guys were already there playing what looked like tag.

_"Hey Babe,"_ Phillip said laughing and standing still.

_"What are you guys doing?"_ Ariel asked, her red hair now in a pony tail.

_"Playing Freeze tag like we did when we were all kids."_ Prince answered chasing after Eric.

_"Wanna Join?"_ Charming asked smiling at Ella which of course made her blush. The girls all agreed and the guys stopped gathering in a circle, they all put one foot in to their circle.

_"Bubble gum bubble gum in a dish, how many pieces do you wish?"_ It was Al who spoke, his hand landed gently on the bare area of Jasmine's foot, he looked up at her and flashed a smile

_"Four."_ She said. He counted out four and landed on himself. He then went on again now landing on Eric.

_"Twelve."_ He said. It took a long time, since there were more than 12 people there, finally it got to only being, Ariel, Phillip, Jasmine, Shan and Prince.

_"Why don't they just be a team since there's a lot of people, and just one taggers wouldn't be fair.."_ Ella stated but really meant to ask.

_"That's a smart idea, let's do that."_ Charming smiled at her and then looked over at Al, who shrugged.

_"Alright then!"_ Shan said standing with his back to everyone in the middle of the sports field, the other taggers joined them as they touched shoulder to shoulder.

_"Let's go!"_ Phillip shouted as everyone wooted and the game began. The game last several hours which was not a bother to anyone, some of the other campers joined also later on like; Ariel's brother and sister, the little boy with blond hair that came with the guy everyone thought was his dad. They later found out his name was Chip, and the guy he came with? Was his big brother Adam, tho he didn't play he kept a sharp eye on Chip, and Belle. Who wasn't sure whether to freak out or feel flattered.

Ever some of the council joined, and that small yet large game of freeze tag lasted all the way till the camp dinner bell. The girls headed with the guys to the mess hall, some of them hand in hand. They even all sat at the same tables still laughing about the game and explaining about their summers before camp. Latter that night they sat at a campfire roasting marshmallows and making smores under the large moon. Ending the first day of Camp Walt Disney in a most joyful note.

**Feedback always appreciated c:**


	3. One Aloha Pineapple-the Drama

_"God this week went by so fast!"_ Ariel groaned as she stretched before diving perfectly into the lake. The girls clapped and raised their hands showing the score they give with their fingers.

_"No not really."_ Belle sighed as she closed her book and leaned back on the lake dock. _"You didn't have Gaston repeatedly hit on you, I thought the day would never end."_ Shaking her head she fixed her the pale yellow, Lottie gave her.

_"It's surprising how popular he is."_ Jasmine said while she floated peacefully on her tiger-striped pool tube. _"Considering he's such a jerk, and has no sense of style. Also did I mention he was a jerk?"_ Belle smirked at that, it was true Gaston was one of the most popular guys at their school, he was a quarter back for the foot ball team both his freshmen, sophomore and now their junior year. But another thing true was he's a major jerk, always bullying someone.

But for some reason Gaston was apparently madly in love with Belle, he'd repeatedly would ask her out day after day. It did flatter her but he wasn't really for her. Just then Tiana came over with a picnic basket.

_"Hey got our lunch."_ Tiana said smiling.

_"Oh yay! Food!"_ Ariel hoped up out of the lake water. _"Watcha make?"_ Ariel ringed out her red hair.

_"Well, I didn't wanna make it to big so, I just made everyone's favorite sandwich packed some chips, and their favorite smoothie."_ Tiana leaned to her side. _"Not really what I wanted to make, but you know I'm trying."_ Which she was, Tiana was normally know for her amazing, blow out meals, to cook just little things was always a challenge. Her dream has always to open up her own shop, selling the recipes she and her dad made together.

Jasmine got out of the water with the help of Belle. Together Belle, Jasmine, Ariel, and Tiana all walked over towards the picnic tables to meet up with the rest of their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Snow, Aurora, Mulan and Ella all sat together eating ice pops at one of the camp picnic tables. It was to hot for them, even when though the lake water was extremely cold.

_"Oh please the best flavor ice pop is blue."_ Ella said, as she broke a piece of her ice pop and raised it into her mouth dropping it into her swimsuit the rest laugh as she scooped it out and ate it.

_"I still say Green Apple."_ Snow says as she finished her treat, she was truly allergic to apples but that didn't stop her from loving them, it was her favorite after all. It's pretty funny how she figured out she was allergic, as a child she lived with her uncles but one day at a big bingo party. One of the bingo players brought an amazing fruit salad Snow went crazy for, but slowly her throat closed and the next thing she knew she was in the hospital.

_"Prince would be nowhere near happy if he heard you were eating things that taste like apples."_ Aurora pointed her pink ice pop at her. Snow glared at her friend then smirked slightly fixing herself in her seat, ignoring that comment.

_"Uh oh, you struck a nerve..."_ Mulan said as she punched a soccer ball on her knee, her ice pop a now empty wrapper hanging from her mouth.

_"Indeed you did."_ Ella spoke quietly. Prince and Snow have a bit of a complicated pass, she never spoke of it, but when one sees the other their eyes sing with some emotion for the other.

_"No I'm fine."_ Snow shrugged and fixed the red bandanna tied in her hair. Aurora watched her friend and began to frown

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Just figured your allergy and you guys act like your..."_ She trailed off, _"Never-mind, I'm just sorry._" Snow smiled and shook her head patting her friend's hand letting her know it was okay.

_"So I wonder were the others are, I hope we don't have to meet them there."_ Mulan said after a long quiet moment between the girls. Catching the soccer ball in hand as she went to sit next to Aurora.

_"Nope you don't."_ Tiana said dropping the basket in the middle of the picnic table, the rest of the girls sat down in their spots.

_"You guys totally missed out on some awesome lake action."_ Ariel said as she braided her hair quickly.

_"Yeah if you call getting splashed by her every 4 seconds lake actions."_ Jasmine said, pulling her sunglasses to sit perfectly on her head. Tiana giggled as she dished everyone their smoothies, sandwiches and chips then sucked her teeth when she realized someone was missing.

_"Hey where is Lottie?"_ Tiana said leaning to her side

_"With that guy Navy or something like that, she saw him on our way to the lake, flipped out said she'll catch up she's going 'back into the fray.' we wished her luck and she ran off boobs out and everything"_ Jasmine said as she picked the crust off her sandwich _"You'd probably had died laughing at the way she ran though"_ Jasmine and Ariel giggled as they remembered, Belle only smirked as she ate her pretzels and sandwich while quietly reading.

_"That girl.."_ Tiana said sighing and holding up Lottie's smoothie _"Well who wants a Aloha Pineapple smoothie, Fredo's, or a veggie sandwich?"_ Just when asked Mulan dropped her sandwich in the dirt pile.

_"Are you serious?!"_ Mulan picked up her sandwich and threw it out._ "I'll take that sandwich.."_ she said a bit with an annoyed tone, catching it in her hands barely taking it out of its bag and eating it carefully. Taking the chips for her self Snow ate the fredo's savoring it's salty taste.  
Leaving the smoothie in the cooler, the girls all returned to eating their lunch, Jasmine playing the latest music from her everyone finished they all sat at the picnic table talking among themselves then finally the one missing had return.

_"Hey ya"_ Lottie said looking like she just gotten told some very good news._ "Sorry I'm late..."_ She sighed happily and leaned her head into her hand. Her hand cupping her round blushed cheek.

_"Mhm, I saved everything but your smoothie."_ Tiana said getting up and reaching over for the cooler then handing Lottie her 'Aloha Pineapple drink._"So I heard you ditched us all for that Naveen character."_ She looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

_"Yeah, it was the bee's knees.."_ She sighed

_"Is that why your lipsticks smeared?"_ A smiling Mulan asked handing her a tissue.

_"Oh dear."_ Lottie pulled a mini mirror out of her swimsuit top as if it was nothing, the girls just laughed at their friends she was a classic southern belle, both Tiana and Lottie lived in New Orléans till their high school years. When Lottie's 'big daddy' as she calls him relocated, and because he didn't want his poor baby girl all alone in a new location, he offered Tiana a job as his waitress at one of his business dinners. She took it of course, moving in with her friend as her mom stayed in New Orléans as a dress marker.

_"What? It's not my fault he couldn't keep his hands off me."_ Lottie smiled and twisted her upper frame all bashful, than instantly girls just looked at her, they knew better, _"What? Goodness I was drink soda."_

The girls all just laughed an after a while they cleaned up and headed towards camp just to hang about before heading back to the lake. Dropping off their picnic basket they all gathered together at the volleyball court. a team of 3 on 3. Mulan, Ariel and Jasmine on one. Aurora, Ella and Snow on the other, as they had a good time among themselves it was soon cut short by a visit of a few guys, like Gaston and his known friend Fou.

_"Well well, if it isn't the gang of beauties."_ Gaston's eyes then traveled to a trying desperately to hide Belle_ "And if it isn't my future girlfriend."_ Gaston walked over to Belle sitting down on the bench next to her. Pulling her by her waist closer to him.

_"Uh, Gaston stop."_ Belle pulled away slightly but he kept an arm around her to make sure she stay in place.

_"Gaston, hasn't your mommy told you how rude it is to touch others with out their permission "_ Snow asked raising her eyebrow the ball in her hand

_"What will your mother say?"_ She waved her fingers and the girls shared a giggle.

_"Oh stuff it before you melt"_ Fou said sticking up for his friend. _"So when are you gonna give in Belle, you know you like him?"_ Fou teased

Belle smiled and shrugged _"Your right, I guess I should stop lying to myself and everyone here."_ She moved her soft hand slowly against his cheek looking up with him as if she's fell in love for sure. At that moment a few of the guys came over, and when they did Belle decided to act, slamming the heel of her foot down into the base of Gaston's foot. _"I should stop lying and tell them all how your just a jerk you're a major jerk."_

He pushed her away with a shout of pain, then stood holding his foot. Belle got up from the ground and stormed off pushing past everyone, then broke out into a run towards the lake.

_"You are such a jerk Gaston!"_ Ariel screamed at him, then she and the rest of the girls ran off after Belle, worried about their friend.

**If you wanna see something special tell me (:. I'm sorry to end it this way but I hope if things come into play and my crazy writer's block stays away. You'll enjoy the wait (;**

**Feedback is appreciated. (:**


	4. Threats and Bracelets

As she ran she bumped into the small blonde boy with the missing teeth. Pushing him into the ground, be began to sniffed like he was going to cry, so she scooped him up in a hug.

_"Oh, I'm sorry."_ Belle spoke sweetly _"I didn't mean to push you over, are you hurt? Do you wanna go to Clairabelle?"_ She sat the boy down and looked him over, he just rubbed his face and nodded to say he was okay. She brushed her hand slowly against the dirt on his t-shirt, then suddenly a large shadow stood over them. Looking back she saw the large boy wearing nothing but swimming trunks.

_"Whoa.."_ She whispered to herself standing up she moved behind the boy as he held, her hand.

_"Ah, Hi?"_ The guy slightly growled a reply. _"Okay...?_

_"Are you hurt, Chip?"_ The guy looked down at the little boy .

_"No, I hope not at least."_ Belle's chest fluttered while the man stared her down for answering she blinked and looked away going to check the boy named Chip. _"If I hurt you I don't mind, taking you to Clairabelle. She's really sweet and always has candy."_ She smiled and so did Chip, who leaned over and planted his tiny kid lips on her cheek, Belle blushed.

_"I'm okay,"_ Chip went off to the tall man who took his hand and pulled him away, the little boy waved goodbye as he watched smiling a mouth of tiny teeth and a small gap. Belle stood there holding her cheek a small smile, that was stole from the tackles and hugs her friends gave her. As they asked if she was alright, they headed back towards the lake holding her, she kept the incident to herself ending their day together at the lake.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Belle stayed locked-up in the art room, with Ella by her side. A pile of little knickknacks sat on their two chair table; bookmarks, bracelets, necklace, key-chains, and land-yards.

_"Thank-you so much."_ Belle said as she worked on her 5th bookmark, _"I know you wanted to go try to hang out with the others at the lake."_ She looked over at her friend and frown, who only smiled and waved her off.

_"Anything for you, I'm kind of hiding from Anastasia and Drizella, they ruined all their clothes with their junk stash getting ants in their suitcase. I did not feel like being the one to clean that."_ They shared a laugh, and finished their projects moving to another. _"Plus I was worried."_ Ella's eyes looked over to Belle.

_"What's there to worry about? I'm fine."_ Belle said with a fake smile, that Ella gave her a look for. Ella could always tell when someone wasn't being truthful. _"Okay, what do you wanna know?"_ She sighed giving-in not stopping her 6 string lanyard as she avoided Ella's eyes.

_"Well, first...How are you holding up, with -"_ Ella took a deep breath. _"With the thing about your mom? And then your dad?"_ Belle stopped her movement for a short second before continuing pushing her glasses up her nose.

_"I'm fine, honest. It's not like my mother was around much anyway, but Papa however..."_ Belle trailed off. _"He's not taking any of this easy."_ Belle looked over at Ella and smiled, _"But I truly am fine, just wish I could help Papa some way, he's working so hard at this new job I can't help but worry he's gonna over do it..But that's really it."_ Ella smiled also and pat her friend's hand.

_"I can always, put in a good word for you at the café? We're looking for a new worker sense, Keith's heading to college."_ Belle shook her head, but before she could answer, a boy with light auburn pulled back into a dark blue pony tail barge into the art shed and straight over towards Belle and Ella. Both without realizing it stood and held each other in fear.

He pointed over at Belle, _"You, we need to talk."_ His glance glanced over toward Ella, _"You can leave."_ Ella looked at her friend who just shrugged and gave her 'If I need to, I'll go straight for the safety scissors.' Ella only nodded and scooped up their crafts into a small basket.

_"Guess I might as well go help Anastasia & Drizella after all."_ Ella gave a hard stare at the large boy who smiled as she walked off, once she left the boy turned towards Belle.

_"Your gonna do something for me."_ The boy spoke with firmly

_"Um, okay and that would be?"_ The boy looked Belle up and down, and she soon felt a bit self-conscious like she was a piece of meat being examined by a butcher.

_"You got me stuck in this hell hole, I figured you owe me."_ He sat down and leaned back, his legs stretched out making him look larger. Belle was with out words, her fault for being at camp? _"So a way to pay me back I want you to spend the rest of the day with us, and by us I mean me and Chip, my little brother. The one you almost put in a hospital bed?_"

Belle stood their mouth open slightly, lost for was she the fault of him being in a hospital bed? She didn't mean to hurt the little boy, she felt so guilty she even made him a bracelet that she placed in her pocket to give to him at dinner. She stayed silent as she thought in her head, so he continued. _"Every Day for now on, we will meet you at your cabin, and we will do whatever Chip wants. You will eat breakfast, and lunch with us, during campfires you can do what you want. Sense he can't go 4 minutes past 8 without passing out."_

_"Hold on now!"_ Belle spoke finally finding her words. _"I don't owe you anything, you choose to come to camp not me!"_ Belle felt her temper rise and her cheek puff.

_"Not exactly, your Maurice's daughter right?"_ He smiled placing a hand under his chin.

_"How do you know, papa?"_ She leaned in a bit closer, her anger fading.

_"He works for my Caretaker, I guess you can say. Not important, your father decided to yap his trap about wanting to get the job he has now for his daughter, so she can go to camp with her friends."_ He waved the hand that was on his chin around as he told the story. _"Needless to say because you wanted to come to this stupid camp, I got sucked into coming. Ruining my whole summer sense, Chip heard about it and jumped at the chance to go someplace for the summer."_ His eyes went to Belle, _"So you owe me."_

_"What if I refuse?"_ Belle spoke with a matter-of-fact tone that made the guy smile.

_"Then when we return home, I'll send a little note to your 'papa', that explains he is no longer employed in my family's company."_ Belle stared in horror.

_"You wouldn't.."_ That smile became bigger,

_"Try me."_ With her heart pumping quickly she only turned her head debating. "tick-tick." he spoke after a minute passed.

_"Fine I'll do it.."_ Belle sighed sadly. _"You have my word.."_

_"DONE!"_ He jumped up clapping his hands, _"You start today, meet at the mess hall for lunch and I mean it or else.."_ He warned her before walking off, she watched after him with anger and sadness. Before he got out the door he stopped, not looking at her. _"By the way, I'm Adam."_ he left her there the craft shack door slamming closed.

Belle fell to her chair hugging herself as she cried, not only does she have to deal with Gaston's constant harassment. She now has a slave to some guy who has a scary sadist complex if she quoted Mulan on it. What could she do but keep her word..?


	5. Girly Boy

_"You are so lucky, I love you or else you'd totally be on your own for this."_ Jasmine told her, arms crossed over her chest as she walked beside Mulan towards the camp basketball courts.

_"I know and thank-you so much."_ She squealed hugging her friend who rolled her eyes and hugged back.

_"No I wouldn't let you come alone anyway, plus I'm pretty sure it's gonna be all guys at this Fencing thing.."_ Jasmine said stopping dead in her tracks, once they got to the entrance.

_"What makes you say th-"_ Mulan stared at the handful of guys who smiled and pretended they were cool when they saw the two, one in a pair of training-shorts and a tank-top the other wearing her famous balloon pants and teal spaghetti-strap.

_"Whoa, male-hormone city."_ Jasmine rolled her eyes and pulled Mulan over towards the sign in clip-board, the bells on her waist band jingled with every movement of her hips. Mulan always admire Jasmine for her flawless attitude and style, it made Mulan always cling to her more than anyone of their friends. _"Here._" Jasmine handed her the pen and Mulan looked back, everyone was staring at them, more at Jasmine she knew but a few, like a large chubby guy with a shaved head, another extremely skinny, and a short one with an eye that looks like he got really unlucky at a baseball game, would glare at her, like she's was a basket case.

_"Mulan?_" Jasmine tilted her head, and she met her friends gaze.

_"Yeah, sorry."_ Mulan signed her name at the bottom of the list, right before it was taken. Both girls started up to see Li Shang, Mulans heart fluttered in fear. He only scanned the list and headed toward the left side whoops.

_"Alright listen up, I'm Shang and I'll be teaching you, how to fenced for the next few weeks."_ He spoke so calm and collected but with so much power Mulan couldn't help but step back, and on the foot of the bad eye,

_"Watch it girly."_ He grabbed her by the collar of he shirt roughly, only to push her into his friend's large stomach causing her to bounce back and push him over.

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't-"_ Jasmine pulled Mulan out of the fist the bad eye boy was aiming at her face, before he could react it hit is other friend right in the stomach.

_"Oops sorry Ling."_ The boy said with a smile, before turning back to Mulan and Jasmine. _"Girly you better step away from your boyfriend he's about to get a Yao-knuckle-sandwich if you know what I mean."_ Jasmine and Mulan looked at each-other before bursting into a loud enough laugh that Shang the instructor stopped with her lecture on fencing just to see what was going.

_"Yao, that's not very nice to say to her."_ The chubby boy smiled at Jasmine, his tinny eyes squinted as he smiled, he picked Yao up by his shoulders, Yao struggled ready to keep up the fight, _"Come-now Yao, relax and chant with me. Yaaaaaaa Moouuuu Ahhhhhh Doooou Fuuuu Daaaaa."_ Yao mimics the noise, as he relaxed, Chien-Po gave the cutest little chuckle in reply.

_"See, Feel better?"_ Chien-Po asked

_"Yeah.."_ Yao's eye closed as Chien-Po set him down,

_"Well I'm sure not!"_ Ling said holding his stomach

_"Excuse me!"_ Shang shouted to be heard over the 5, Mulan had to quickly cover Jasmine's mouth before she turned into the a total Princess. _"If you're all done, do you mind telling me what in the hell I was just saying?"_ All but Mulan shrugged, she only kept her head down. _"Didn't think so, but since you guys like to fight together maybe you'll like cleaning the equipment together as well."_ He turned on his heel heading back to the front.

_"Now, let's get down business!"_ Shange eyed Jasmine and smiled slightly,_ "Are you here to fence also?"_ His smug smiled made her roll her eyes, and sit on the bench, her arms crossed. Mulan smirked, _"Alright then, Everyone get into one line!"_

They all did so as Shang took off his shirt, causing Mulan's eyes to widen, he was extremely ripped. Mulans eyes drifted to Jasmine, mouthing the words O, M, G. Jasmine smirked and rolled her eyes once more. Shang showed them all the Techniques, Offensive and Defensive. Mulan's eyes watched every muscle he worked and every place of his feet, she was the most uncoördinated person she knew.

_"Alright, I want you to try each technique, on your own for the rest of class."_ Shang whipped his face before putting his shirt back on, what was the point in taking it off if he wasn't gonna leave it off? Mulan waited last in line to get her weapon, something she recalled Shang naming as a Sabre and how if it feels to light don't worry about it it's just a starting weapon he wanted to us for the class.  
When reaching for her weapon Yao quickly snatched the last one,_ "Ops guess you're gonna have to sit out, girly boy."_

_"What is yo-"_ She was cut-off by Shang, who finished her statement.

_"Is there a problem?"_ He looked back and forward to the two, almost finishing Mulan's sentence.

_"Not at all."_ Yao through the weapon to Mulan and headed over towards his friends, she caught and looked up at Shang helplessly.

_"I don't think I know you, what cabin are you staying in?"_ Shang held his chin, his finger resting on his lips. He pressed them together and waved it off. _"Go practice and stop standing around"_ he turned his back and went to check on the other members, Mulan rushed over towards Jasmine.

_"You okay?"_ She asked worried, untangling her hair from her finger.

_"Yeah, just.. Do you think I should quit?"_ Mulan asked as she tried to mimic the steps and arm movement, she just witness not to long ago.

_"Do you want to?"_ Jasmine asked pretzel styling her leg cross.

_"Not really. I want that athletic trophy, maybe 'rents would think I didn't waste my time for once."_ Mulan made a face as she kept her movements as sharp as she could feel it would be.

_"Well by your movement it seems you are wasting your time."_ Shang said from behind her, _"Your stance is too wide, someone can knock you off easily"_ he poked her arm a bit hard causing her to lose her balance._ "Try making your stance not so wide, and learn to keep your balance."_ He shook his head walking off.

_"Well isn't he lovely.."_ Jasmine said as she messed with a stand of her hair.

_"Yep.."_ Mulan agreed as she followed his rude advice and practice her movements. She was not about to quit no matter what.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After fencing Mulan stayed to clean the camp equipment with Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po messing around on the job. Mulan sent Jasmine off during the middle of practice, which she now desperately regrets it. If she has to hear one more lame joke come from Ling's loud mouth she was gonna go jump in the lake. When she finished she stood up and brush the dirt off her pants heading out, it was close to dinner bell, and she was starving.

_"Hey, you!"_ Yao said Ling and Chien-Po following behind him as they head towards her,

_"Um, hello. I did all the cleaning, so I'm a just go wash up so I can go eat. Bye." _Mulan tried to rush off

_"Come back here!"_ Ling took a hold of her arm pulling her back to them, _"I know we were jerks to ya' earlier, so, let's restart. Hi, I'm Ling."_

_"I'm Chien-Po."_ Chien-Po gave a large smile, causing his eyes to squint.

_"Yao."_ He said with a grunt looking away.

_"Mulan."_ She said moving her hair behind her ear.

_"Nice to meet you, wanna have dinner with us?"_ Chien-Po asked hopeful. _"I think we're having chicken-stir-fry."_ He rubbed his large stomach.

_"Um, okay?"_ Mulan couldn't help but giggle at Chien-Po, who blushed and bowed slightly. Her parents, would love him, if they ever hung-out outside of camp. _"I'm gonna go wash up still, so I'll meet you there?"_

_"Awesome, see-you there!"_ Ling said Yao only grunted leading the three out, Chien-Po gave one last wave before going with them. She quickly ran towards the cabin to change into her camp-tee and training shorts. Aurora, Jasmine and Ella all at the cabin playing a board game.

_"Hey, how was it?"_ Aurora asked smiling, then groaning when she lost some of her fake money to Jasmine.

_"It was alright."_ She said before sliding her shirt on, stopping to stare in front of her mirror. _"Do I look like a boy? Truthful answers, please."_

_"Then, no. What would make you ask that?"_ Ella asked tilting her head,

_"They all thought she was a boy during fencing, apparently she's my boyfriend also."_ The girls all laughed, even Mulan who hid her sadness. She didn't develop as much as girls would when they turned 16, and because she got gum in her hair while babysitting her neighbor's kids she had to cut her hair to her shoulders.

_"You don't look a boy sweetly."_ Aurora said, _"And I'm not just saying that."_

_"Thanks."_ Mulan said smiling over, _"I'm gonna head towards the mess-hall, their having chicken-stir-fry."_ She smiled wider and headed out. _"See ya at the campfire tonight!"_ the girls waved good-bye and continue their thought of her being called and thought of as a boy remained in her head, but who was she to correct them? Whats the harm in it.

**So I know my last two chapters were late **_**feedback appreciated (:**_


	6. That damn Bruno Mars Song

The cabin door swung open after a few minutes Mulan left, Ariel stood in the doorway, tears falling from her eyes.

_"Ariel!?"_ Ellla Jumped up and ran to her, Aurora and Jasmine doing the same._ "What happen, are you okay?!"_

_"I'm in-love and I don't know what to do!"_ She sobbed loudly, wrapping her arms around Ella, in a close snuggle. The girls all look at each other not sure what to say, isn't being in-love a good thing?

_"This is why I don't date,"_ Jasmine whispered to Aurora, who just bumped her with her hip whispering back.

_"Or is it cause no guy is good enough for you?"_ Jasmine thought of a second than shrug,

_"I guess both?" _She answered, Aurora started to giggle and joined, Jasmine after a those giggles turned into laughter, trying quickly to cover it up with a cough when they were give a famous 'Not the time' look from Ella. Ariel sniffed and wiped her tears, pulling away. Her red hair pulled back into a pony tail, her bangs hair-pined out of her face.

_"Come on honey tell us what happen on our way to dinner."_ Aurora said hooking their arms together.

_"I'm not very hungry, I'm just gonna stay here.."_ Ariel said pulling away from everyone, and going to her trunk taking out her large bag of Swedish Fish candies, and drop down on her bed. The girls couldn't help but roll their eyes, Ariel and her Swedish Fish. Ariel is the one of the vegetarians in the group and the only vegetarian know to throw a huge boy-coat in middle school for the deep-fried of fish sticks and chicken nugget but would never passed down a chance to eat some Swedish Fish candies.

_"I'll stay with her then,"_ Ella said sitting down next to Ariel and giving her a hug, the moment her stomach growls loudly. All the girls laughed, _"Or I'll come back after grabbing something to eat."_

The girls left and Ariel sat in the cabin alone, repeatedly sending little red fishes into her mouth. Her mind raised with thoughts of her situation. The situation of totally blowing her chance to ask out Eric. She closed her bag and turned over her back, trying hard not to remember. Telling herself over and over, don't think about it don't think about it.

By the time Ella reached back with a small bowl of tarot-tots mixed broccoli, a little case of pineapples and a bottle of water, Ariel was in tears again.

_"Oh honey!"_ Ella placed her stuff down on the trunk in front of Ariel's bed, wrapping her arms around the red-head in a tight hug.

_"Tell me what happen, now."_ Ella said taking a tissues and whipping Ariel's cheeks, Ella was such a mom sometimes, all the girls we're so grateful for that, when they needed her she was always there with open arms and a smile. Singing little lullabies when it was a group tear fest,

_"I went to talk to Eric."_ Ariel managed to say through sobs, _"And I forgot how to talk, so I ran away!"_ Ariel sobbed even louder her hands over her face. Ella watched her mouth slightly opened in a shock face, the only words she could say was, 'Oh.' Ariel blew her nose loudly, then wiped her tears.

_"I know, sad right?"_ Ariel kind of giggled as she wiped her face once more. _"I just don't know what I should say or do."_ Ella only rubbed her back and leaned against her._"It's like my mind just goes blank and my stomach gets butterflies like there's no tomorrow."_

_"And your heart just jumps each time you get close to him."_ Ella said, looking down at her feet. Ariel turned to look at her, after a short while Ella met her eyes and smile. _"It's not sad, it's a beautiful feeling, but a scary one."_

Ariel pressed her lips together for a short while, _"When did you fall in love with Charles?"_ Ella smiled even more as she tried to think of a way to tell her story.

_"Remember that large house masquerade party my step-mother through for Anastasia?"_ Ariel nodded and Ella returned her glance at her feet, her hands holding the iron bar of the bed. _"My grandmother came, and because I was nothing but a waitress, she had someone cover for me, and gave me this large ballroom dress to wear."_ Ella's smiled return, _"She had her nurse do my make up and hair, I had this beautiful mask to wear with it. So I sneaked out the back and walked around towards the front of the house, where I was let in and all eyes suddenly focused on me."_

Ariel turned a bit looking at her, she never seen Ella this way and she loved it. _"Anastasia & Drizella were so worried complaining to my step-mother that they had no time to notice, I was hit by Cupid's arrow."_ She smiled and gave a small laugh, _"He made his way to me, asked for my hand in a dance. It felt like we were the only people in the world, as cliché as that is._" Ariel smiled and shook her head but didn't put her thoughts in yet.

_"Once the song ended we went towards the garden and we talked for a few seconds, he explained about his life and I made up things about mine." _Ella's face turned sad, Ariel took her hand and squeezed it, in a insuring way. _"Then of all songs, Bruno Mars comes on with It will Rain, and I heard the grandfather clock in the house. I placed one small kissed on his lips and ran off through the garden and towards the front of the house."_

Ella started to smile again, rolling her eyes also._"I got back in the house quickly, met my grandmother upstairs sin my room, and cried as I changed. My mind was blank, and my stomach got butterflies."_ She began to quote Ariel, as both their eyes began to tear up.

_"All I could do is watch him from a far after that, I watch him ask if anyone knew my name or where I lived. I watched him, turn down every girl for 2 years."_ She sighed quietly _"I remember the first time he said those three words, 'I love her'."_ At the end of that Ella broke into a sob, and Ariel joined her. They held each other as they cried,

_"Ella, why didn't you tell us about this?"_ Ariel asked after their sobs turned into quiet tear falling.

_"Because I didn't want to tell my wishes or my dreams will never come true."_

_"And what was your wish..?"_ Ariel asked in wonder.

_"To tell him, that I love him too."_ The girls hugged each other quietly, both sinking into Ariel's bed and pigging out on Swedish Fish.


	7. Apple Thief

Aladdin laid on the top bunk of the many beds in the boys cabin, tossing an apple up in the air catching it back in his palm. His face exposing despondent look, as he sat up slowly, he couldn't stop thinking about Jasmine. He wasn't even sure if she knew who he was, but he knew her and she was constantly on his mind. He groaned and took a bite of his apple, as his friend and bunk-mate Gene walked in to the cabin.

_"Hey Al," _ He said throwing his hat on his bed, showing off his blue highlighted hair.

_"Aye."_ Aladdin said in reply, Genie's mouth turned up a bit as he leaned against the bunks.

_"Your thinking about her again aren't you?"_ Genie knew Al enough to tell when he was thinking of Jasmine, there's not a moment that goes by that he's not thinking of her. Aladdin just looked over before frowning and looking away, giving a slight nod. _"Al, unless you're gonna go try to talk to her you can no longer sit around and pout."_

_"I'm not pouting Genie."_ Aladdin sighed and flopped down on his back, he hated to admit he was pouting. _"I just don't know what to do, bro'.."_

_"Um here's a thought, GO TALK TO HER!"_ he shouted then snatches his apple and crawled to his bunk, when he went to bite down on the apple, stopping mid-way by Aladdin giving him a 'Really dude?' Look. _"Don't give me that, if you actually tried to talk to her maybe.."_

_"I can't just go talk to her, Genie."_ He cut him off, closing his eyes and sitting up right on his bed, _"She'll never want to talk to some street-life boy.."_ Al looked out the window, as he saw some Asian girl Jasmine hanged around with, walk the trail back towards her cabin. He turned his head as he put one leg up resting his elbow down on it.

It was for sure Jasmine would never want to be with Aladdin, he was nothing but trouble as most would say. He stole repeatedly threw-out his childhood, been in and out of foster-homes, ditched school and probably would have ended up in jail or worst. But the moment he saw Jasmine at the mall with some of the girls here at camp, he wanted to change for good. He shaped up his act, he stopped stealing and got a job as a bagging-boy, and from all the trouble he caused his foster-home emancipated him allowing him to become a legal adult at 17. He moved in with Genie and started studying to get his G.E.D, since he was kicked out of his school for ditching and trouble making.

Genie threw the apple, as it hit Al's chest as he glared at him. _"Your back on the streets?"_ Al had a shocked expression, from the question being asked.

_"No, seven months clean and you know that."_ Al glared back starting to get offended by his friends question.

_"Then what's holding you back?"_ Genie smirked and knuckled pounded Aladdin's calf. He was right, nothing was holding him back, but himself.

_"Nothing I guess.."_ Al sighed frustrated _"Alright you win."_

_"Always do."_ He took the apple back and took a bite in the same place Al did. He spat it out into his hand. _"Oh gross you already bit into it!"_ Al chuckled.

_"That's what you get for stealing my apple."_ Aladdin gave a smile before getting hit with a pillow.  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

**Feedback Appreciated. c:**

**Idea's on the story with Aladdin/Jasmine/Genie ****PLEASE let me know.**** I'm not sure how I'm gonna developed the story with Jasmine and Aladdin, but I have a few ideas so we'll see.**


	8. On a glorious bored day

_"So what do you guys wanna do today?"_ Ariel asked laying on the picnic table as the rest of the girls sat around her.

_"We can go to the lake?"_ Snow offered the idea, rolling a rock with her finger, in sync the girls all replied with an 'Nah'

_"We can go on a hike."_ Another Nah

_"We could go watch the boys?"_ Lottie's eyes followed her little dream hunK. She giggled,and gave a wave of her fingers catching his attention and earning her a dazzling smile.

_"No thank-you."_ Jasmine spat, filling her nails. The girls rolled their eyes all at once

_"I'm starting to thank' you like girls, Jasmine."_ Lottie spat back, her eyes still on her hunk.

_"Just because I don't drool after every guy I lay eyes on, or think every guy is a hunk of Cajun spice, doesn't mean I like girls."_ The rest laughed, Lottie gave a look.

_"Plus she dated that Jafar guy,"_ Ariel said sitting up, tired of the splinters digging into her back

_"Oh god, don't even bring up his name!"_ She slapped her palm to her, as Adam walked over towards them, Chip on his shoulders.

_"Where's that Belle chick?"_ Adam asked annoyed.

_"Excuse me?"_ Jasmine raised an eyebrow as she looked over, she was the only one willing to look or answer him.

_"The Belle chick, with the brown hair that has it always in a bow?"_ Adam's tone became even more annoyed with the subject. _"She hangs out with you, how do you not know who I mean?"_ The girls just scared, causing Adam's annoyed look to turn into complete anger,

_"Whatever.."_ Adam walked off as chip waved a large smile on his face showing his dimples and missing teeth.

_"Wait!"_ Ella called standing up, Adam stopped and turned a bit only to look at her from the corner of his eye. _"Belle has troubles breathing time to time.."_ Ella looked at him slightly speaking low. _"She's probably at Clairabells' office."_ Adam, ignored her and walked off

_"Isn't he a ball of sugar."_ Tiana said chewing on the straw of a caprisun.

_"Why did you tell him that?"_ Aurora asked in shock and fear.

_"I don't know, just felt if I didn't tell him.."_ She couldn't finish her sentence

_"Yeah but, at least he don't lack in the most important things at least."_ Lottie said watching him leave.

_"And that is?"_ Snow asked sipping her own caprisun.

_"Body, looks and attitude."_ Lottie squealed and twisted a finger along her curly blonde lock.

_"What about mista' hunk of Cajun spice?"_ Tiana asked stealing Jasmine's saying, which earned her a wink and smile.

_"Who?"_ Lottie looked at her confused the girls laughed and went on to a different subject. Lottie struggled to understand who they meant, after two subject changes and another how about vs' the nahs'. she shouted out,_ "Oh! You mean Naveen right!?"_ the girls all burst into a loud laughter. She still didn't get it.


	9. Romeo and his Anger Issues

"Thanks Claire." Belle said with a smile and wave as she exit the medical cabin.

"Anytime, make sure to come next week!" She waved back with a smile planted on her face.

"I will!" Belle hugged herself, almost screaming when she notice Adam waiting for her and worst he was alone. She went to Clairabelle hoping she'll get a 'stay here and eat Popsicle' call in, but instead she got a heart check and a sticker. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." He glared "So I asked your friend, and the one with the blonde hair and ugly ass choker told me you maybe here." He stood hands in his pockets. "You okay?"

She only nodded and looked down, "Good, Chip wanted to hang out with the other kids and go on a hike, so it'll be just us." Her eyes widen as she then looked away and nodded. "So what do you like to do?" She only shrugged and hugged herself more

"Read?" She asked like there was something better out their to do, it was no secret among her friends Belle loves nothing more but to read. She's always been that way, she read every book in their elementary school library, read everyone in their middle school library, and all in their high school library in the first month of being there.

"That's all?" Adam raised an eyebrow at her.

"What else is there?" She blinked and looked at him,

"What do you do with your friends?" She shrugged as she thought, she did everything with her friends, but there was always a book handy for when she needed it. "Well, fine then. Go get your books and meet me by the large tree in the middle of camp." The middle of camp? Why in such an open place?

"Wait, um how about we just go to the lake and read?" She prayed he'd agree, and when he shrugged and walked away she held a hand over her heart to silence it's quicken beat. Belle quickly hurried to her cabin, when she saw the girls Ella called out for her.

"Belle!" Ella shouted when she still didn't stop and went straight to the cabin, when Ella walked inside with Snow right behind her. Belle had practically threw all her books on her bed, "Belle, are you okay?"

"I can't pick a book and I only have 5 minutes!" She squeaked she quickly and groaned picking up; Romeo & Juliet and Swan Lake. "I gotta go!" She moved past them, as they still tried to speak to her. As she ran off towards the lake, Snow and Ella looked at each other, before heading back tot he other.

When Belle reached the lake, Adam was waiting there for her. He wore a hoodie with the arms cut off and a pair of swim trunks, Belle bit her lip and automatically felt her self-esteem drop as she looked at the showing muscles on his legs and little showing of his abs. Belle was only wearing her camp t-shirt and knee-length leggings with floral patterns. She couldn't recall him wearing that before did he go and change then come straight there? No then she'd be here before him.

When he notice her, he quickly stood, a blanket falling from his lap. "Took you long enough." He grabbed the blanket and led her off the dock, and on the shore of the lake.

"Where are we going?" Belle finally asked, he didn't reply til they reaches a clearing near the lake, it was beautiful. A possible make out central.

"What are we doing here, why aren't we on the deck?"

He shrugged and laid out the blanket, laying on his back, and putting his sunglasses on. "If you can shout loud enough for me to hear, and take the pounding heat of the sun, go back." He yawned and place his hands on the back of his head, he had a point. The deck gets hot around lunch time, she sat on the farthest area of the blanket with no complaints.

He sat up and leaned over towards her lightly, "So I'm guessing you like the romance type of things." Belle shook her head as she placed the two books she brought on the blanket between them.

"I like adventures too, I just wasn't sure what to bring really." He picked up the books and gave her Romeo and Juliet, before laying back down.

"Go on." He said after a long pause, Belle looked at him and made a face. Adam returned her glaze and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Hesitant she replied, "Nothing just you're an ass." She looked at him with a sorry look which made him smile. He only shrug.

"You're in tilted to your opinion, just like I'm in tilted to write a pink slip to your dad."

"Point exactly." She looked at her book and ran her fingers along the title, "You don't need to threaten me, I'm not going back on my word. You must have anger issues."

"So what if I do?" He said with a sharp tone.

"Should learn to control them." She said in a small tone. He was quiet for a second before he got up and she quickly did the same stepping several steps back. He picked up the blanket and shook it out, looking at her and shaking her head as he walked back towards camp. Belle quickly grabbed her books and followed after him.

"Wait." She called out, he stopped at her request which caused her to bump into him. He turned and looked at her from the corner of his eye. She blushed with embarrassment and looked down. "I'm sorry for offending you. Also for bumping into you." He turned fully so they were facing each other, he sighed and rubbed his face turning to look away. She felt foolish as her eyes started to water, tears falling down her cheeks. He sighed again when he notice and wiped the tear with the back of his hand, grabbing her wrist and walking back towards the clearing they were at.

He laid the blanket back down and moved to rest on his back, eyes closed. She sat near him bit not close. picking her book up she began to read the tale of Romeo & Juliet.


	10. You like JB! What about WinnieTP?

"Ariel, please!" Flounder begged his elder sister. His blonde hair flopping in front of his face, its blue tips making his light blue eyes gleam in a way that always got him what he wanted from their sisters and sometimes their dad.

"No, Flounder!" She said sternly. Snow couldn't help but giggle at how grown up she was being. Aurora walked over with a large bag filled with dirty laundry.

"What's up?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at Ariel's crossed arm and her brothers begging eyes. "Do I even wanna know?"

"Flounder wants her to do his laundry, so he can go on a nature hike with some of the older guys." Snow giggled as she told the story, her own bag of dirty laundry resting on top of her feet.

"And I'm not his made or our mom, he can do it!" She said fixing the bag on her shoulder. "Should have done it when he had the chance too and not be so lazy."

"Come on Ariel It's not that much to wash." His begging continued.

"No! Better get use to the feel of being commando." Snow and Aurora busted into laughter, causing Flounder to blush, but their laughter got cut short at the sound of yelling behind them.

There was Ella, and of course Anastasia with Drizzella beside her, slamming their dirty laundry bags into Ella's arms. Her clean clothes falling straight into the dirt in front of their cabin. The sisters only laughed and kicked the clothes further away from her as they walked off. Ella set Anastasia and Drizzella's clothes down on the step of the cabin and quickly tried to collect her clothes as she, with Ariel, Snow & Aurora included noticed Prince, Charles, Eric and Phillip heading towards her.

"Oh no." Snow dropped her stuff and quickly headed to help her friend, Aurora right behind her and Ariel already dashing to lend a hand.

"Wait Ariel, what about my -"

"I'll do it, just shut up and bring me it to me at the washing hall." She snapped at him and quickly scrambled the clothes she had into the bag, Snow and Aurora doing the same.

"Is that all of it?" Snow asked looking around.

"I think so," Ariel said, when she looked at Ella the girl was standing straight up, eyes wide and looking behind them all. Ariel used a finger to trace out her glaze when her finger stopped at a Charles who was holding up a pair of her blue Winnie the Pooh underwear, a favorite she had bought when she and Snow were at the mall before summer.

"Um, is this yours?" He asked speaking to Ella who's only reply was a deep red blush. The others holding back their laughs, snickers and chuckles escaping little by little. Ella's eyes began to water as she busted into tears, shutting them all up quickly. She walked over and snatched the panties and grabbed her dirty clothes setting them inside the cabin. Grabbing her step-sisters clothes she quickly walked off, crying the way.

"Ella!" Aurora called our and quickly hurried after her, grabbing her bag of clothes on the way. Ariel glared at all the boys, grabbing her stuff and going off as well. Snow followed beside Ariel, dragging her bag along.

The boys stood there in silence and discomfort not sure really what to do, or say.

* * *

Ella reached the Washing hall where all the washing machines and dryers were held. Obviously though since it wouldn't be called the Washing hall if it didn't hold something you can use to wash something. Eyes still stained with tears and cheeks burning hot, Ella dumped out the clothing bags and quickly put them in the washer. Lucky for her step-sisters only wore one color scheme. For Dizzella it was anything in the blue or green scheme, and for Anastasia it was pink or purple. Once she loaded the clothes, placed in the soap and turned the machine on. She sat down in front of the washer and held herself tightly, sobbing into her hands.

The touch of Aurora's arms wrapping around her caused her to gasp and look up. She smiled and just continued to hold her friend.

"I'm so sorry, we should have looked more quickly." Said Snow when she joined the two, Ariel sat on the washer next to them, frowning.

"It's not your fault, thank you guys." Ella sniffed and tried to smile, only to break down in more tears. The girls all looked at each other not sure what to do, Aurora rubbed her friends back slowly and began to hum. Snow joined in after a few notes, Ariel not to far behind once she realized the song they were humming.

"I see you driven down town with the boy I love! And I'm like forget you!" Ariel jumped up to stand on the washer, the girls all busted into the laughter. "What?"

"No one was even singing that," Aurora covered her mouth, as she began to laugh harder.

"Well excuse me for not knowing." Ariel jumped down and flipped her hair, and pouted playfully.

"You pick the song Ella," Snow smiled, and stood helping her up and offering a tissues. After blowing her nose and wiping her eyes she threw the tissues away.

"I'm not sure," Ella tapped her fingers on the washer

"Oh, oh, oh! What about Taylor swift?" Aurora asked as she looked through her iPod.

"Ew." Ariel said, making a gag face, Ella smiled while Snow rolled her eyes. Taking the iPod she scrolled through the list of music. "Wow your taste has changed majorly sense School ended. Wow you like Justin Bieber now?!" The girls all gasped with fake dramatic tones. Aurora use to get on any of the girls who liked Justin Bieber, saying she didn't understand him or his music.

"He grew on me." Aurora said and shrugged, taking back her iPod and playing one of their favorite radio stations.

"It's fine, don't worry. Let's just get the clothes wash and dried, if we start singing I doubt we'd ever get done." Ella said with a quiet tone turning to put the softener in the washing machines. The girls exhaled and nodded, putting their own clothes into a washer and starting it.

Ella sat on one of the washers and picked at the dirt in her nails.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Ariel asked, looking at her. Head tilted.

"I have no choice but to either be so or not." Ella smiled tiredly. "I've dealt with it for 12 years now." Ella shrugged and leaned back.

"Not if you stand up for yourself." Aurora said from where she was.

"You honestly think she hasn't?" Snow asked Ella gave her a thank-you look and she smiled in return,

"It's fine, it's my problem I can deal with it anyway. What bugs me more is how.." Ella trade of, and looked away.

"How Charles acted towards you?" Snow finished, and Ella nodded. Hopping down from her washer she hugged her friend. "Don't worry, he's just jealous he doesn't have his own pair of Winnie the Pooh panties. I'm actually quiet jealous, I should have gotten a pair for myself.." Snow trailed into her own little world causing the girls to share a soft giggle.

"But honestly, don't worry. A guy will like you for your charm and smarts not your character panties." Ariel said with a wink, and Ella smiled again. A full one, a happy one.

"I wanna do something." Ella said still smiling. The girls all looked at her. "I wanna prank my sisters."

**So I'm sorry I haven't been doing much to give you CWD. I had allot to deal with. Not trying to give excuses. **

**But I will try to update a bit more. AND I'm hoping by maybe I'll end this thing when it comes clothes to the 15 maybe 20th chapter, but if I know myself well, I doubt I'll ever wanna end this. **

**_Enjoy. _**

**_Feedback appreciated (:_****. **

_**Any request on how some characters stories should go please tell me (:**_


	11. Letter from Pocca I

_Dear girls,_  
_Look, I'm actually handwriting you a letter! I mean handwriting! Paper + pen = handwritten letter for you guys. You all know I'm nothing without a keyboard and spell check, so Belle don't blow a fuse from my horrible grammar and incorrect pronunciation._

_But anyway Hi! I miss you all so much and honestly regret not going to camp with you all. Family Reunion was fun, had an excuse to pig out on traditional home cooked food. And go on tuns of hikes. Our family actually owns a lot of land in the upper east, there's a huge river with all these cute animals. I even saw this baby raccoon, he was so adorable!_

_Other news, dads up to his old tricks of match making. remember Kocoum? Well guess who's stuck with him up her ass for the full summer? This uninterested chick! I mean he's hot but so..How to put this without hurting anyone's feelings, He acts like he has a stick up his ass that forbids him to have one spontaneous moment ever in his life._

_Well, whatever so not interested end of story, how are you guys really? You all better reply because I worked really hard on this letter to you. Plus I'm so lonely without you all! Sad-face and tear drops. Anyway love you all, I guess I might as well close this letter since I have nothing else to really say. When we all get back to town, we defiantly need to hangout, I can use some girl time with you all._

_Oh before I forget I did get to see my old childhood friend, but like Kocoum she kind of has a stick in her ass to since we've last talked or hung out together. Can you believe she got mad because I made her jump off a cliff and into the lake? I mean who does that? But whatever, I just hope they don't try shoving a stick up my ass and I start acting like them. And don't you dare take that pervertedly Lottle. I already can see you giggling every time I write 'Stick up the ass.'_

_So, Love you guys! Miss you all._

_Pocca_


	12. My Cookie was a just a Rock

Tiana stood in the dinner-line for her turn to come, debating on whether to get the chilli with a sugar cookie or the macaroni salad with some chicken strips. She sighed frustrated with the choice of foods. I mean don't get it wrong, she value all times a food, but a hot & spicy food that will most likely be cold, and a macaroni salad that will probably be dry and taste-less with hard fried chicken strips, that are so hard to bite regardless how much bbq sauce or ketchup you put on it.

"What are you doing? Just standing there pick something." Pete the cleft said, Tiana raised an eyebrow and just picked up the chilli and a sugar cookie. At least she can get one thing out of the meal. She headed over towards the other girls, catching eye of Mulan sitting with a bunch of guys. That puzzled Tiana a bit but she paid no real mind, only waved when Mulan caught sight of her and headed over to sit by Jasmine.

"Hey." Jasmine said picking at her own cookie, "The Chilli's cold and taste like rotten cherry tomatoes.

"Kind of figured by the look of it." Tiana took her cookie and took a small bite, but to her luck it was stale and dry. "This cookie is no help either." She sighed and place it down and leaned to her side.

"Yeah I know. Pete's cookie is getting worst and worst with each passing summer." The girls nodded with agreement. "Guess we'll just be little piggies tonight when it comes smores." The girls nodded again with agreement as Minnie headed over. The small girl's black hair swinging with each step she took, and by the look of the paper in her hand and the wetness of her t-shirt it wasn't good news she brought to them.

"So much for the smores then." Tiana said with a sigh,

"Hey, it seems like it's gonna rain tonight so the campfire? Canceled." The girls only shrugged, figured as much., "But!" Minnie said smiling, "We'll be putting tv's in the room, so you and everyone in the cabin better decided what movie you want quickly." Tiana and Jasmine looked at each other. It didn't seem like anybody was besides them & Mulan who was way to into hanging out with guys from her fencing group.

"Guess we should do a horror maybe?" Tiana nodded.

"There's Carrie, Cujo, Jaws, Nightmare on Elms Street or Friday the 13th." Minnie said reading from a list.

"What's Carrie about?" Jasmine asked looking a bit confused.

"It's about a girl who's abused and discovers she has telekinesis, then gets pranked at her school's prom. John Travolta's in it." Said Ariel who had joined them with her own plate of chilli. Her cookie sliding from the side and falling to the ground as she sat down. The sugar cookie replied with a bounce off the ground and a roll.

"Didn't expect the chilli was any good, now I see the cookie isn't any better." Jasmine and Tiana smiled

"Let's watch Carrie then," Jasmine said to Minnie who smiled with a nod, heading off to another table. The girls sat there fora while before getting up and heading towards the exit.

"Hey girls," Goofy said, a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Goofy." they said in sync all smiling since you couldn't help but do that when you saw Goofy.

"Not much use came from today's dinner did it?" The girls only shook their heads, he frowned for a minute then smiled once again, "I got a bunch of snacks I'll be sure to bring them down for you guys. And I'll make sure I'm the one to pop the popcorn for everyone so you don't get another useless meal out of today."

The girls smiled and thanked him, waving goodbye as they quickly headed to their cabin. the rain pouring down hard on them as they ran.

* * *

Ella and Aurora quickly dashed into the cabin where Jasmine, Ariel and Tiana stood freshly changed into their pjs.

"Rain in. We're watching Carrie. Goof is gonna bring us snacks so don't waste your time trying to get dinner." Ariel said, before climbing on the bunk, "Hope you don't mind we changed the how some of the bunks where so we all could see the TV."

The girls nodded and headed to change out of their wet clothes. Jasmine came out of the tiny changing area the girls made beside Mulan's bed, while Tiana fixed up a spot for the TV to. Ella quickly went through her stuff realizing she had nothing clean.

"Great, I never got around to re-wash my clothes."

"Yeah about that, what happen?" Jasmine asked as she climbed to her own bunk next to Ariel.

"Step sisters." Aurora said for her, handing her a pair of spankie-shorts cheer leading shorts and a t-shirt. Ella gave her a thank-you smile before heading to the changing area to get out of the wet clothes she was in.

"You really need to do something about them." Jasmine said with a frown, leaning down on her stomach. Scratching the back of her leg, stretching the fabric of her leggings.

"Fast question, why is your ass so big?" Ariel asked her and the girls all began to laugh, "I mean yours, Tiana's and Pocca's your butts are so perfect." She pouted a bit and Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Back to the main subject." Jasmine said eyes looking over at Ella her hair wrapped in her fluffy blue towel.

"I was thinking of playing a prank on them maybe." She said with as blush, Jasmine and Tiana looked at her with shock. "But I'm not really sure."

"What kind of prank are you think'?" Tiana asked as she got into her bed, a lower bunk.

"I'm not sure, nothing like ant's in their beds or making them walk around naked. Knowing them they'll make me clean up the ants and will proudly walk around naked." Ella said rolling her eyes.

"What if you just scare them." Ariel said letting her head hand off the side of the bed.

"Yeah. Have the guys do it. Phillip is trying majorly hard to get back on my nice list, since the incident." Aurora said after changing into a matching pink tank top and short set. Her blond curls being pushed up by her hands into a pony-tail.

"Yeah, I just don't know. I'm kind of not to into it anymore." Ella said sitting down on her bunk under Ariel.

"I don't think you should do it, but at the same time." Tiana said trailing off as she thought about it.

"Let's just forget it." Ella said criss-crossing her legs. "It's not a big deal anymore, they've always been like this." As they talked, Belle finally made her way into the cabin, drenched from the rain, her books the only thing that was probably dry.

"Hey." She said before sneezing.

"Oh Belle." Tiana got up and wrapped a towel around her taking the book from her and setting it on her bunk above Aurora. Belle hugged herself closing before opening her trunk and pulling out a yellow nightgown. Quickly heading to the changing area and peeling off her wet clothes. Returning and climbing on her bunk wrapping her self up.

"Where were you?" Ariel asked with a frown. "Snow was looking for you earlier today."

"Oh, sorry." She said smiling rubbing the towel through her hair. "I was just doing some reading. And before I knew it It was late and raining. The girls all sighed in relief. Lately Belle's been a bit distant and absent, they were starting to get really worried about her. As Belle explained Snow, Mulan and Lottie hurried into the Cabin, just as soaked as Belle was.

Tiana handed them a towel one by one. Like the others they hurried to change out of their wet clothes. "Again, where have you been Miss, Lottie & Miss Mulan?" Ariel asked raising an eyebrow. Lottie only blushed with gleam.

"I was with Naveen, I spent all day watchin' him play basketball with some of the guys." She smiled happily as she climbed up to her bunk, her fuzzy bright pink pjs made her unmistakable.

"I was hanging out with the guys, fencing was tough today." Mulan said frowning. as she dropped down on her single cot. Snow quickly curled up into her bed after changing, her hair wrapped a towel.

"We saw Goofy on our way here. He said it's gonna be a while for him to get to us, but he'll be sure to hurry." Snow said. The girls just curled up in their blankets all talking among themselves.

"We're watching Carrie."

"What's that about?"

"Oh I heard of that, aren't they making a remake soon?"

"Yeah I think I head about that too."

"Did you guys eat anything?"

"No wasn't worth it even if you tried, chili wasn't worth it and I swear that cookie was a rock painted to look like a cookie."

_Laughter._

"What do you think Goof will bring us?"

"I know we're all getting popcorn and a choice from Halloween candy."

"Oh wow, maybe he'll bring us Cheetos."

"I hope so."

"Oh by the way we got a letter from Pocca."

"Really?!"

"No way let us see!"

The girls all sat in their beds listening to Belle as she read the letter, laughter and eyes rolls came from them all.

"I have to say she did a good job for handwriting."

"Aha, 'Stick up the Ass'"

"Lottie!" The girls all yelled, as the cabin then began to fill with joyful laughter.


	13. Wait, I missed the bus!

'Okay, Al come on. Just go talk to her.' Aladdin said to himself in his head. He watched as Jasmine sat alone breaking off a cookie and throwing it into her chili.

"I'm gonna do it." Aladdin said and stood up, sighing frustrated he sat back down and rubbed his eyes.

"'But I can't, because I'm such a damn love-sick puppy, who doesn't wanna be regretted from his first and only love.'" Said Genie mockingly, who then stood and grabbed Al by his arm and shoving him over towards her. Hopping on his foot while trying to catch his balance, when he did he cleared his throat before heading over. His courage busting up like never before

"Hi Al!" Said Sadira, Genie's little sister, she was pretty there's no doubt about it. Not to short, yet not to tall. Aqua colored eyes with dark brown hair, slender and perfectly tan despite her pale complex at time. She was in daisy's camp unit, but she always chased after Aladdin and her brother. It was kind of obvious she had an extreme crush on Aladdin, even though he was unaware of it. It annoyed Genie so much how she'd always come into her room to bug them both, Al always thought it was kind of cute. In a little sister way that is, Genie said he's not missing anything but if he wants to take her off his hands he's welcome to.

"Oh..Hi Sadira." He smiled and walked around her quickly, he didn't understand what was happening. He suddenly felt so giddy with excitement at the thought he was finally gonna be able to talk to Jasmine.

"Wait," Giggled Sadira who tugged him back by his arm, twirling around so she was in front of him. "Whatcha' doing?" Sadira smiled

"Something kind of important, so can we chat a bit later?" He asked his eyes drifting to Jasmine, she was still sitting at her table. Only now someone had joined her. A tall, medium to dark skin, very dark hair. She didn't seem to look or be snooty, so maybe it'll be okay to still talk to her.

"Oh really? Like what? Oh! Did you know the Campfire got cancelled? Daisy said it looks like it was gonna rain, so we'll all be getting TV's in our cabin."

Sadira told him, ignoring the fact he was in a hurry. "We'll probably watch some lame movie like, Wizard of Oz or that movie, about the little fishes. Where the baby fish and the mom get eaten but then dad and one of the baby fish live. So the dad is all over protective over his baby, then a diver steals the baby fish and goes all the way to this girls house? I think he name was Sydney or something? I'm not sure."

Aladdin just nodded as she spoke his eyes on Jasmine still, she was talking to one of the councilors. His courage was fading slowly when the red-haired chick joined her too,

'Great' he thought. 'Now how am I gonna talk to her?' He let out an annoyed sighed as he covered his face with his hand, he raised through his mind as he tried to think of what to do, he could probably get away with talking to her still. But with her friends she may just turn him down.

"Oh, I'm so hungry though." Sadira said exhaling exhaustively. He was a bit surprised she didn't faint, she talked for 10 minutes with out once stopping to breathe. "Come with me, I don't wanna go alone." She smiled playfully and turned to walk straight towards Jasmine, Sadira let her hand slide to his and tugged pulled him along.

He followed her, 'Yes. A bit further just a but further.' he said to his self quietly. She turned her head and smiled at him, before turning the other way, taking what seemed like a longer way to get to the line.

'No!' He shouted in his head, he snapped his head the other way to look at Jasmine. With each step she got further away from him and his confidence died and his heart began to sink into a deep-sea of sadness. He sighed and looked down at feet as he walked with Sadira. Quietly beating himself up inside.

"Should we get Chili or Macaroni? Like I don't wanna end up being all gassy with the beans from the Chili, and I hate Macaroni since it gets stuck in my braces." She said to him with a smile as she told him about the time she and her friends went to this place that sold nothing much macaroni dishes. And how she spent what seemed like hours till she got all the little chewed pieces of noodle out of her brace.

He listened, but not really by choice, one thing that Sadira has skills of doing was telling stories. But when it came to realizing when a guy was trying to grow some balls and talked to the girl he had a crush on, hell he didn't know. But let's just say she totally, made him miss the bus stop for the bus he couldn't wait to get on.

* * *

**_So, lookie-lookie, Sadira is in CWD [heart] [heart]. If you don't know Sadira she was a girl who was in the Aladdin TV series. Now I love Sadira, she'll make this story probably a bit funner to write. (as a kid I hated her episodes, though.) I'll be adding allot of other people too so don't worry it wont be _****_ALL_****_ about the princess. _**

**_Feedback appreciated._**

**_Ideas welcomed. _**


	14. Hike's & Love stories prt 1

Snow stood by the picnic tables, packing her bag for her hiking trip. Daisy soon walked over with a crate of snacks and water.

"Here you go," She set the crate on the table. "Spare water bottle, & snack bag."

"Thanks Daisy." She smiled as she backed what she was giving in with the rest of her things.

"No thank-you, for coming along. I'm glad I'm not gonna be alone with 11 pre-teen girls" Daisy returned the smile, taking her backpack off to back her own things. "Donald's cabin was supposed to come with us but most of his campers decided the rather go on a nature sleep over," She rolled her eyes and Snow let out a giggle,

"None of the girls felt like sleeping outside on the ground?" Snow asked jokingly.

"Are you kidding? I was lucky to get seven of the girls to come on this hike." Daisy shook her head smiling. "The other four, I'll probably have Minnie watch over for me."

"But Daisy, Minnie & Mickey are off today. My Cabin is on a free day with Mickey's Cabin. " Daisy's smile fell as Snow explained,

"Great, I can't believe I forgot. She just told me that this morning!" Daisy sat down on the bench.

"Guess we can't go today."

"What?! Why not?!" Snow jumped and turned to see seven girls all ready for a hike.

"I'm sorry, I forgot Minnie was off today, and since the other girls refuse to go I can't take us on the hiking trail."

"But Daisy, you promised!" The one with blonde hair said with a whine. The others nodded in agreement faces filled disappointment, it broke Snow's heart.

"I know I'm so sorry you guys." Dairy stood up and grabbed her backpack, and stood up.

"This isn't fair!" Cried one of the girls, She couldn't take it anymore

"If your okay with it, you can give me the map and I'll go take them." Snow bit the inside of her cheek, as all eyes focused on her. The girls all cheered and circled around Snow, hugging her.

"Please Daisy," The one with blonde hair asked.

"She volunteered, who we to turn it down!" Said another, her hair was also blonde only a bit lighter, Snow had to keep looking back and forward between the two blonde hair girls. They must be sisters.

"If your sure Snow, but only if your sure." Daisy frowned then made a face, not really sure if she should let them or not.

"Yes, I'm sure. I kind of wanna go on the hike as badly as they do." She blushed with embarrassment, and Daisy sighed nodding and taking out the map from her bag.

"Alright, but if you guys give her any trouble," Daisy warned and the girls cheered running from snow to hug Daisy. "Get your bags packed with your water & snacks while I lay down the tail for Snow."

"Snow?" Asked a girl with black hair, but the tips were purple. "Your name is Snow? Like the stuff that falls in the winter?" She nodded, her blush turning a bit darker as she nodded.

"Stop picking on her and pack before I change my mind." Daisy said, the girl froze and rushed over, the seven giving her a look to say if she ruins this there will be hell. "Okay, has your cabin been on the hike yet?" Snow shook her head which earned her a look of unsure feeling.

"It'll be fine Daisy, just tell me where to go." Snow smiled and took the map opening it in front of them. Daisy explained to only take the trail by the lake, only.

"You girls ready?" Daisy asked after Snow completely understood.

"Ready!" The seven of them chimed in smiles displayed on their faces.


	15. Hike's & Love stories prt 2

Before they left for their hike, Daisy interduced all the girls. The one with the purple hair tips name was Vidia, another with black hair was name Silvia. The others were Iridessa her skin was the most perfect tan brown it made her a bit jealous that she couldn't get anything but a sunburn if she was in the sun.T hen there was Fawn & Rosetta, who reminded her of Lottie with a southern belle persona. The last two were Tiffinay whose nicknamed Tinker & her twin sister Peri.

The begging of the hike was kind of quiet till some of the girls started to ask Snow questions about herself.

"So what's your full name?" it was Fawn who asked, she was the only one of the girls who seemed to already know the trail.

"Snow Adriana White." She answered,

"Why did your parents name you Snow and not Adriana?" Silvia asked this time,

"Honestly I don't know, my uncle's said my mother had a thing for the snowy seasons." She explained,  
It was a long pause before someone had asked another question, and they finally passed the lake view and were heading towards the main trail road.

"What do you like to do as a hobby?" Iridessa wonder,

"I like to make things!" Said Tinker, Iridessa giggle.

"I was asking Snow, Tink." She patted her friends back gently, smiling.

"I'm not sure if I have a hobby, I like cooking and sometimes cleaning is an enjoyment. I like singing too." Snow thought to herself about whether she had a hobby or not but she couldn't think of one really.

"What hobbies do you girls have?"

As everyone told their hobby they kept walking, Snow walked beside Tinker & Peri. She leaned that Iridessa had a thing for things that were bright, and how she even made window art so the sunlight will reflect the beauty of the colors. She learned Fawn loved animals and takes care of them as a mini job beside her brother whose a Vet. She also hopes to own a farm or work as at a Zoo to help teach others of animals one day.

Silvia loved water life and swimming, for her hobby she'd go swimming, Fawn even added that she could swim laps around professional swimmer. Vidia loved anything with speed, she loves races and plays a lot of sports for her middle school. As for Rosetta true to the rose in her name, she planted flowers and fruit. Though she hated mud.

Tinker & Peri where total opposites but that didn't shock Snow, Ella's step sisters where twins and they looked way different but loved the same things. Tinker was into making things while Peri was into to really anything, but she did love Ice staking. She won her frist ice skating trophy at 5 which Snow had to praise her for.

When the girls reached the Trail Clearing, a small someone made into a picnic and campfire area. "Let's rest here for a while before we head back." Snow said and the girls agreed sitting on the logs around the dead campfire. She checked her watch, she was kind of shocked they only been walking for maybe 15 minutes. They gotten so far but it felt like it took them no time to reach the Trail Clearing. But if she knew one thing it'll probably be a long trip back.

The girls all unpacked their snacks, oatmeal crème pies, a fresh fruit mix. Strawberries, green grapes, and blue berries. Celery with carrots were also in the snack, then a juice box for some flavor.

"I wish we could go on the over night with the guys, or at least till bed. They're having hot dogs and smores." Tinker said with a pout

"You wanna sleep on the ground? With bugs? At night? Where there could be bears or raccoons?" Rosetta asked her face twisted in disgust.

"If you keep making that face, Rose. It'll get stuck like that, then you'll never find a boyfriend." Vidia teased, a few of the girls giggled, and so did Snow.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Snow?" Iridessa asked, her expression hopeful. She blushed and the girls gasped. "Who is he?!" they all looked at her eagerly.

"He's not really my boyfriend," She said smiling

"So he's just a crush? Does he know you have a crush on him?" Peri asked,

"He does." Snow ripped parts of her pie into bite size.

"And what? He did nothing about it? He didn't even tell you he liked you back?" Vidia raised an eyebrow, shaking her head and started to seat her fruit.

"Oh no, our feelings are mutual. But things happen and well, now things are a bit complicated and we're not sure about our relationships." She spoke quietly looking down.

"Is it really that hard to fall in love?" Vidia asked her with a bit of sarcasm that made snow let out a soft chuckle,

"It's very easy actually." she answered

"I bet he's strong and handsome. Maybe tall, but not to tall." Rosetta said smiling as she thought,

"Did he ever say, he love ya?" Fawn asked excitedly

"You. Fawn, You." Rosetta corrected

"Did you guys ever kiss?" Peri asked looking up as Snow,

"He was so romantic, I could not resist.." Snow didn't realize she singed that part out, the girls all giggled. Causing her to blush with embarrassment. "Would you like to know how we met?" The girls all nodded and Snow let out her own giggle, setting her snack bag back into her backpack. For the next half hour she explained the story of how she met Prince, how he caught her singing while she was doing her chores. Then how the moment they saw each other they saw each other it was love at first sight.

They made it back to camp right before the sun was about to set fully, Daisy stood at the end of trail waiting for them all. "Hey, have fun?" she asked smiling when the girls rushed over into a huge welcome hug. They all cheered and snow couldn't help but smile herself, "Go put your stuff in the cabin & go head to the mess hall, Dinner just started."

As the girls rushed to their cabins, Snow let out a laugh. "So how'd it go?"

"It was fun, the girls just really sat around asking me little questions. There was no trouble what so ever." Snow said sliding off her backpack and holding one of the straps in her hand,

"Good, thanks so much for helping out. I'll tell Minnie to make sure you get at least some type of treat for it." Daisy smiled and offered to take Snow's backpack. Which of course she refused to give not want it to be a burden. "Let's go get something to eat, I know the trail back was probably so long. I'm kind of glad I didn't have to go."

Snow dropped off her stuff and headed towards the mess-hall with Daisy. After getting what they wanted to eat and even more thank-you's they parted their ways. Snow joined her friends at one of the tables,

"So how was the hike?" Belle asked, raising one of her carrots to chew on,

"Fun, really fun." She smiled as she thought about it.

"Well, you missed Ariel's belly flop in front of the guys." The girls all started laughing as Ariel blushed and face palm. After they all ate, they hurried to call the girl's showers before anyone could.

"Snow." All the girls turned but Snow already knew who it was Silvia Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia, Tinker & Peri were all standing behind them. "Thanks for taking us on the hike." Tinker said for them all, and she held up one of the wild flowers they all seen on the trail back.

Snow smiled and took the flower, than hugged all the girls in a group hug, "Thank-you guys for letting me come along." The girls all smiled and headed off back to their table, Snow waved good-bye before rushing to catch up with the girls,

"Belle, how can I keep the flower with out the petals falling off?" Snow asked while they waited for their turn in the shower. Three of the shower heads where broken, leaving Belle, Snow & a very sore Ariel to wait.

"Well we could keep it out for now then maybe take some tape and save it that way." She said after a lot of thinking. "But with your care I doubt it'll ever die." She smiled at her, she only gave a nod and placed the flower on the headboard of her bunk. She then lightly touched her cheek smiling happily, it really was a nice hike.


	16. What would you Rather?

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; the sun, for sorrow will not show his head. Good hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardoned, and some punished. For never was a story, more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Belle closed her book and smiled, she always loved that party the most of the story. She wouldn't be able to give a reason, but that didn't matter to her.

Adam exhaled and sat up, causing Belle to exasperate. "What?" He asked a bit confused.

"Just say it, I know your dying to make fun." A tiny smile formed on his face as he shrugged.

"I actually wasn't. Shockingly I actually enjoyed a book," Belle blinked and her mouth slightly formed a lowercase 'o' which made the tiny smile turn into a bigger one. "I mean who wouldn't love a story about two forbidding lovers who go through so much trouble to be together to the point they fake their death. Then ended up dying anyway? Seriously, who wouldn't?" Belle exhaled with so much frustrated, Adam burst into laughter.

"I'm kidding, I did really enjoy it." He smiled faintly, and took a sip of his water. Laying down on his back. As a long pause passed through them he looked over at her, and pressed his lips together just slightly. "Read it again?"  
Belle blinked looking over at him and shook her head handing him the book, "How about you read it to me this time. You'll enjoy it more." She smiled sweetly as he sat up holding the book in his hand.

"I'm not sure. It's kind of being a while." Belle fixed herself on their large blanket, unscrewing the lid of her water and taking a quick sip.

"Since what?" She looked over at him drinking a bit more of her water.

"Since I've read a book?" He raised an eyebrow as if it was that obvious for someone to understand. Belle smiled and let out a quiet giggle,

"It's still June, we haven't been out of school for maybe 3 weeks." Adam rubbed the back of his neck, uneasy.

"Can you just read it, please?" He handed her the book, turning to look the other way. Belle couldn't help try to look at his expression, to her shock he was blushing. She took the book and moved to sit closely beside him.

"Just try, if you get stuck I'll help you." She set the book on his lap and opened it to the beginning of the story, Adam swallowed and let out a held in breath before holding the book for himself, and beginning to read.

"Doo?" Adam asked with a bit of sarcasm and unsure knowledge, Belle smiled and shook her head,

"Two, I know the book is kind of old, so some of the words are a bit hard to read." Adam nodded and started over,

"Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny." Belle took small sips of water every so often as she listen to him read, not wanting the bottle to crackle like it normally would. She hated the sound of crackling plastic, it made her uneasy.

As the two sat together, reading the from the old book the tale of Romeo and Juliet. They didn't hear Chip when he reached them, till he gasped at a word Adam had spoken, causing them both to jump. Covering his mouth, as he stared wide-eyed at Adam who caught on after a few seconds of trying to compose himself.

"No, Chip. It's not that type of ho." Adam shook his head closing the book after putting Belle's bookmark in the place he left off. Belle, who was still a bit spooked couldn't even laugh till after. Once the matter was cleared up, Chip had made his way his brother's back. His arms wrapped around his neck as he leaned on him.

"Whatcha doin?" The little boy asked raising his legs so he was hanging by his own strength.

"Reading, a sappy love story. Care to join?" Adam leaned forward, allowing him on his back. Chips eyes widen and he shook his head moving away from his brother and over to sit between him and Belle.

"No thanks!" Belle smiled

"All done with your group?" She asked him and he nodded once more, taking Adam's water and taking a sip.

"Yeah, we got to go on an over night hike trip last week. Donald showed us the stars and we got to have smores this time!" He smiled happily "We may do it again while the cabins are being remolded, but Donald isn't sure yet." Belle froze, she forgot all about the cabin remolding. She was gonna spend the day cleaning and packing for the day.

"Belle? Are you okay?" Chip asked leaning to poke her cheek. She snapped out of it and quickly moved to stand up. Using Adam for support as she did so.

"I have to go, Ella & Aurora are gonna kill me." She grabbed her shoes and quickly slid them on, rushing off.

"Bye!" Chip said waving with a huge teeth-missing smile. Adam only watched her leave his expression blank, but it wasn't like she could see anyway.

"Adam." Chip said looking up at his big brother, "Do you like Belle?" Adam looked over at Chip and twisted his lips to the side.

"Yes Chip, I do." He turned his head towards the direction Belle had run off in, an uncommon flutter in his chest. "I really think I do."

* * *

"Okay, would you rather, Wake up naked and sore. Without any memory of the night before next to the Burger King telling you 'You had it your way.' Or Wake up naked and sore next to Ronald McDonald telling you that 'You were loving it'?" Ella couldn't help but burst into laughter, only Aurora would come up with that.

"I'm afraid to awnser." She wiped her eye still laughing, "But Burger King. I'm scared of clowns, remember?" Aurora started to laugh along with her,

"Your turn," She said folding her clothes and placing them in her suitcase.

"Alright, would you rather, Date a rich workaholic like Hue Hefner or A poor guy with plenty of time for you like the guy outside the Darcy Mall back at home?" Ella asked, placing a pair of shorts down in her bag.

"Hm, Hue Hefner." Ella gasped and turned to her friend

"Briar 'Aurora' Rosellin!" Aurora couldn't help but wince at the sound of her name, she didn't hate it, but ever since she was little, Aurora was her nickname and soon after she made everyone call her Aurora before Briar.

"What? Okay honestly? If the poor guy looked like my Phillip then okay, if not I rather be with the old guy who works in porno." They started to laugh again

"So, would you rather live your life lying to the guy you love about who you really and see him happy with someone else or would you rather tell him the truth and live happily ever after?" Aurora looked over raising an eyebrow, Ella kept her head down

"Who told you?" Her eyes never left her packing,

"I heard Ariel and You. I can't believe you didn't tell me, Ellie. You know how horrible I felt when you told Ariel but not me? We've been best friends sense diapers along with Snow and Belle, where ever she is." Aurora turned sitting down on her bed as she looked up at her friend

"I know, I didn't even wanna tell Ariel but I couldn't stand her feeling alone." Ella sighed "I couldn't stand not being about to tell anyone either. But I would rather tell him the truth and live happily ever after." She sat down next to Aurora and closed her eyes. "But how to get that happily ever after is the problem."

Aurora hugged her, leaning her cheek against the top of her head. Just as Belle came flying into the cabin, both girls were back to packing and playing would you rather. Belle leaned against her bunk as she tried to catch her breath.

"Hi." she huffed moving to sit on her bed, "Sorry, I'm late." Belle exhaled and dropped down on her bunk. "I got caught up reading again." She gave an apologetic smile, Aurora and Ella just looked at each other not sure really what to say. Aurora only smiled back letting Belle know she was forgiven.

"You didn't miss much, we're just playing would you rather." She informed her, zipping up one of her suitcases. Belle stood and moved her suitcases to her bed, as she unzipped them she notice all her stuff was already packed. All three of them looked at each other and started laughing.

"You didn't know you were already packed?" Aurora asked, Ella moving her stuff to the end of her bed. Packed and ready to go.

"No, I thought my stuff would be the only thing not packed in the cabin." Once she said that her eyes caught sight of Mulan's side of the cabin, then Lottie's. Ella and Aurora let out their share of giggles.

"Your not, no one's seen Mulan. Tiana has already tried dragging Lottie over twice and by the third time she gave up and decided she'll pack it all herself." Belle shook her head and sat down beside Ella.

"So who's turn is it on Would you rather?" She asked leaning against Ella, who hugged her

"Well I'd say it's yours. All questions are accessible, no back outs." Aurora looked over at the girls and they rolled their eyes. Aurora was the one who mostly backed out in Would you rather questions, so much that it was hardly a game.

"Fine, Ella, would you rather no one show up to your Wedding or Funeral?" Belle looked over at her friend, who could only press her lips together gently.

"Wedding, I kind of like the idea of not having all that stress so to speak. And I defiantly don't wanna end up like the girls on Bridezilla. Not trying to hate on the show, since that's only tv show me and Annie & Driz can agree on Sunday mornings." They giggled

"Okay Aurora, would you rather live in a retirement home or live in a mental institution where everyone's hot?" Ella looked over,

"By hot you mean everyone looks like Phillip?" She asked touching her cheek as she blushed. Ella and Belle groaned and fell back on the bed, "What?!"


	17. Please don't cry, we're remodeling now

Mulan stood in the girl's bathroom, staring herself down in the tall wall mirror by the exit. She smiled then frowned, combed her hair down then up. Sucked her teeth in dislike before grabbing her bag tote, along with her towel, and leaving the bathroom. Pushing pass a few girls in her camp unit.

"Watch it!" The three blonde haired girls snapped in sync to each other,

Mulan didn't even look back, she threw her bag into the cabin before running off to go meet up with Yao, Ling & Chien-Po. They were sure to make her smile she knew that for a fact, specially Chien-Po. He was so sweet and he even taught her how to chant, plus he was an amazing artist and always and only shared his secret snacks with her.

"Hey Mulan." Chien-Po smiled and waved, he was sitting on the wooden bench while the others kicked a rubber ball, back and forward. She waved back and moved to sit next to him.

"Yay Ping is here!" Ling said with a goofy smile on his face, Mulan couldn't help but snicker and raise an eyebrow

"Ping?" She asked and Yao rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it's his nickname for you." Yao explained.

"Like it?" He wiggled his eyebrow and Mulan couldn't help but let out a short laugh,

Yao snorted and kicked the ball pass Ling and into the back of basketball court, Mulan winced slightly at the sound of it bouncing off the wire fence. "I still like Girly Boy."

"But that's a horrible name, so we'll go with Ping." Ling said they all laughed expect Yao, Mulan learn allot about Yao. He wasn't as hardcore and tough as he acted. He really was nothing but a soft gorilla, well not meant ready. He even had a girlfriend named Mei.

"So are you excited for the festival, have remodel?" Chien-Po asked "Mic said, we're going into the large town we passed on our way here." Mulan nodded smiling

"Your gonna hang out with us right?" Yao asked, kicking the ball over to her softly. She nodded again, her smile grew.

"Of course, who else would I hang out?" She asked, she kicked the ball back. Of course she didn't stop smiling as Yao & Ling kicked a ball back and forwarded to each other. She defiantly couldn't stop laughing when the ball hit Ling in the stomach either, though it wasn't really funny for him. But every so often thoughts of what she saw in the mirror and in herself didn't make that little joy last very long.

* * *

Ariel yawned and stretched, as she leaned against the cool washer. She watched as flounder struggled to get the perfect amount of softener for his last bit of close. stubbing his foot pour it back in the jug they shared along with their sister,

"Flounder it doesn't have, to be perfect you know." She huffed, causing her bangs to sway slightly. She stood up and poured the softener into the cap, then into the washer with his clothes.

"Ariel, can't you just do it!" He whined  
"No, you know Snow had to sing me to sleep just because I kept having nightmares of your horrible dirty socks and underwear?" she said staring him down, and he smiled slightly.

"Can I at least go play why the washer's running? The other kids are playing kickball today!" Flounder groaned, Ariel thought about it for a few second. When she was getting ready to say no, Ella had walked in with two large loads of laundry.

"Fine go." she said jumping of the washer.

"Yes!" He ran off quickly a quick "Hi Ella, Bye Ella." on his way out.

Ella smiled and looked over to her friend, point at her brother. They only shook their heads smiling,"What are you doing here?" Ella asked, "I thought after not being able to eat for one day was enough for you.

"Oh it was." Ariel said, eyes slightly wide with fear. "I made him wash his own clothes, this time I didn't come in till the smell of dirt and sweat was on." Ariel and Ella both giggled, "What about you? Anne & Driz at your throat again?"

"Yep, I can't complain though, the washed most of it and packed on their own and Anastasia actually asked nicely." Ella said as if she still couldn't believe it even after she said it, Ariel made a face to match Ella's feeling

"Is she sick?" They both started laughing but Ella shook her head

"Not sure, but I hope it'll rub of on Drizzella. She made up for the lacking in Ann's missing evilness." She sighed after she closed both lids of the washer and started the 2,she then Jumped onto the washer filled with Flounder's close and looked over at Ariel "So what's new? The Fourth of July festival is coming up."

"Yeah." Ariel replied her eyes looking down at the multiply color rug flooring.

"Any plans?" Ella asked leaning forward, watching her friends expression

"Not really, just go and have fun with everyone I guess really" Ariel said trying poorly to hide a smile, "Oh and maybe try to ask Eric if he wouldn't mind going...Together." They squealed and hugged each other.

"Congrats! When are you thinking of asking him?" Ella said a huge smile on her face.

"Thank-you!" She squealed again

"When are you gonna ask him?" Ella asked her smile planted on her face still.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe later today?" Ariel asked and Ella nodded. "Go with me?" She nodded again and the girls hugged. Both of them jumping with surprised fear when the washer Ella sat down on buzzed, ready to be place in the washer. They both got down and went to check on their clothing.

Ariel was so excited now she didn't even care she was doing Flounder's laundry. She even set it on another wash mode to make sure they were extra clean.

* * *

Jasmine sat on the cabin steps along with everyone in her camp group but Mulan. "Where is she Jasmine?" Ariel asked , Jasmine only shrugged and stretched her neck up to see. Jasmine hasn't seen or hardly talk to Mulan since she after she joined Fencing. She hardly spent time with her and it was bumming out Jasmine to a major low.

"I'll go look for her." Jasmine sighed sitting up and moving pass Ella & Ariel. Holding onto Tiana's hand until she was down the stairs. "I'll be back." She ran off quickly going towards the sports & activity cabins. She already could guess where Mulan was and if she was there she wanna be on pissed.

And her luck she wasn't, she headed towards the boys till she saw Mulan sitting on the benches beside the frist aid, straight across from their cabin view.

"Mulan?" Jasmine called stepping close to her friend who quickly wiped her eyes and sniffed, "What are you doing..?"

"Nothing, what do you want?" Mulan asked dryly causing Jasmine to step back slightly,

"It's time for the cabin remodeling we're all going into the mess hall to watch Sleep-away Camp. the horror movie." Jasmine smiled "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, come on." Mulan sat up wiping her eyes again, jasmine grabbed her hand and Mulan snatched away.

"Mulan if something's the matter you can tell me. I'm your best friend remember?" Jasmine said sincerely reaching out for her friend again.

"I said I'm fine Jasmine!" She shouted and walked towards the girls, everyone staring unsure what to do or say. Mulan stood a few feet away from everyone, her arms crossed as she stared down at her shoes.

Jasmine sat between Lottie and Tiana, who both took her hand and held it. Jasmine had to fight the urge to burst into tears, when she looked up she notice that the guys were watching too and probably saw the entire thing. Minnie coughed and looked at the clip board in her hand.

"Alright let me tell you what your new cabins are, I'll tell you again before supper so don't worry." She smiled trying to lighten the mood. "Aurora, Snow, Ella and Belle. Your all in Chateau."

"Jasmine, Tiana, Lottie and Ariel. You're in Daybreak. Mulan, Claudia, Laura & Paula. You have Corona." She tugged on her bow gently. "Anastasia, Drizzella, Alana and I will be in Fortress. Okay head to the Mess hall, we're watching Speedway camp. I'll half a craft table set up for those who rather not watch the movie. There's also snack bags so make sure to take one when you get in the mesh. Or your out of luck for food."

They all sat up, Mulan ahead of them all. Jasmine watched her friend leave, wiping away the one and only tear she'll let fall this summer. At least she hopes.

**Feedback always wanted & Idea's also. I have a few chapters saved up for you all (and buy few I mean allot of plot twist and short stories.)**

**What would you guys like to read next, if Camp Disney isn't as long as we hope? (: Another Disney, a zombie, a classic fairy tale twist, a harry potter, a Winx club, monster high? Maybe a horror? You pick and tell me. Camp Disney will be ending by July 31st. But don't worry ;) It'll be good.**

**ANYWAY, enjoy you guys.**


	18. Creepy Crawly Caterpillars

July 1st. Four days after remodeling.

Ariel sighed as she stood in-front of the bathroom mirror, she wanted to look perfect when she went to ask Eric to the festival. She wore an arm less t-shirt that showed her purple bikini, and her favorite green shorts. That to quote Lottie, made her soft tan legs look ah-maz-ing. Ariel smiled but as she stared at herself she couldn't quiet put her finger on what she was missing.

"What are you getting dressed up for?" Ariel jumped slightly, in the doorway were the Se'wersh sisters, Ursala & Morgana. "Opps we scared her Morgy." Ursula said with a giggle

"If I saw your face I'd be scared too." Morgana whisper, earning her a punch in the arm. "Ow!"

"Hey! No hitting!" Ariel said, taking both of their hands and pulling them apart. They both snatched away from her, their backs to each other a they crossed their arms, pouting. Ariel couldn't help but roll her eyes. Ursula and Morgana were both 11, they weren't bad but they were total brats. When Attina, her sister, worked as a lifeguard at their local water park two years ago, they use to play pranks on allot of the younger and even older kids. One of their pranks including, yellow food dye, robotic sharks. Ariel remember the yellow food dye prank so clearly, mostly because the pulled the prank on Flounder, twice!

"So, you going on a date?" Morgana said spreading the word date out in a teasingly way that made Ariel roll her eyes.

"No." She ran her finger through her hair slightly.

"Really? Doesn't look like your not." Ursula said, an eyebrow raised

"Well, I'm not. So let it go." Ariel sighed and combed her hair up into a pony tail.

"Fine, Fine. Let's go Morgy." Ursula smiled, grabbing her sister's hand quickly running out. "Bye-bye."

Ariel watched as they ran off, she waited a while before she headed out. She went straight towards the picnic table she promised to meet Ella at. She smiled, and hurried over. They held hands for a few seconds as Ella smiled as well.

"You look amazing, he'd crazy not to say yes." Ella said,Ariel caught sight of Eric and she bit her lip, bouncing on her heals slightly.

"Here I go, wish me luck." Ella smiled at her and crossed her fingers"Hey Eric!" Ariel waved slightly and she headed over towards him.

"Hey," He smiled and threw his basket ball over to Phillip. "I'll catch up."

"Hi." Ariel said she smiled more and he returned it

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, rubbing a hand through his hair slightly.

"Nothing, I just wanted-" She paused when she caught sight of Ursula and Morgana. Oh great..

"You wanted?" He raised an eyebrow a crooked smile planted on his face.

"I wanted to know if maybe..." She paused again as she felt something crawl up her back, she wasn't sure if it was maybe nerves or just the fact something was crawling on her

"Well, um. Whatever it is, there's something you should know.." She smiled hoping he'll tell her he had feelings for her

"Yes?" She moved her shoulders slightly, the creepy crawly feeling moving up her neck.

"You have a.." She blinked and looked down to see a caterpillar peeking out of her shirt, without thinking she screamed loudly. Taking her t-shirt off until the bug was on the ground. She held her hand over her heart trying hard to catch her breath, when she looked up at Eric she blushed deeply, she was basically half-naked in front of him and just basically screamed in his face. Her heart beat raised once more as she turned and ran off. Grabbing Ella's hand as she ran by.

"Wait Ariel!" Eric shouted out to her. But she kept running dragging Ella along with her.

"Ariel? Ariel what happen?" Ariel didn't answer by the time they reached the lake dock Ariel dropped to her knees and sobbed. Ella wrapped her arms around her as she did "What happen?"

"There was." She choked out. "A caterpillar." She couldn't finish instead she sobbed even more.

"Oh honey!" Ella hugged her more. Ariel couldn't take it anymore she pulled away and took off her shorts quickly jumping into the lake and swimming off. "Ariel!" Ella called out, but she just kept swimming.


	19. Memories of Flirting Strangers

_July 1st. later that day._

Jasmine leaned against the wall of the Craft Center cabin, she rested her legs on the chair beside her. As she let out of sigh she sat her art project down and messed with the tiny fuz on her long, flowy summer skirt. It was burgundy with navy blue and white, with a weird hippie pattern that she loved like crazy.

Fiddling with her earring, Jasmine started to think about Mulan for the 9th time today. Like seriously it was only 10 in the morning, hot as H. E double hockey sticks and she was busy thinking about a girl. She always was beginning to believe a few of the rumors about her liking girls. But she knew it wasn't that, she was worried. Mulan has been Jasmines best friend since she was in 3rd grade, a slow smile spread it's self across her face.

Jasmine was a new student at their elementary, moving from Arizona. She was 10 and finally convinced her dad to let her go to a public (normal) school instead of some boarding school she'd be miserable in. The first day of school she hated her first day, the boys were gross and mean. The girls we're so snooty and would never let her play with them during recces. At the end of the first week it was Mulan who kept her from running to her dad and beg to go to their closes private school.

Mulan was a transfer from China, an early transfer but a transfer none-the less. They weren't intent friends but being outsiders in their class changed that after, well let's say no longer than 2 hours and 3 teasing laughs for both. Mulan was different then everyone else, and Jasmine liked that. Jasmine just guessed Mulan thought the same thing , but since then they've never fought. They were closer than sisters, and when Ariel came around 2 years later the three couldn't get enough of each other. Sleepovers were always filled with giggles and secrets. Shoulder's to cry were always available in the Girl's restroom at each and every one of their schools, and fights were never allowed.

"Hey," Jasmine jumped when she saw a golden tan guy with wavy hair standing not even 2 feet away from her. "Whoa, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled a crooked one which made Jasmine calm down, before switching on what Ariel called, D-I-V-A mode.

"It's rude to scare people you know." She turned her back to sit properly in her seat, picking up the bracelet she was crafting.

"Yeah, it wasn't on purpose what so ever... So why are you here alone?" The boy moved to sit across the table from her,  
"Why are you here with me, is a better question." She snapped, keeping her eyes down at her work.  
From the sound of his voice he shrugged and had a smug smile, "Maybe just thought you needed some company?"

"I don't, thanks though." She sighed frustrated, she knotted the strings up.

"Seems like it." His hands reached over as he took her bracelets gently, their hands brushed just a tiny bit and from what she could see, he had really bad scars. Probably from playing bad-boy some place and punching the wall in his high school. She looked up at him, he was wearing glasses now as he tried to untangle her bracelet.

She notice how his eyes were a bright brown, and his hair was extremely volume. His skin again was a golden tan, while he had a few scars on the back of his hands and one she could see peaking from the collar of his shirt. But when she realized she was looking down there she quickly looked away, blushing deeply. He looked up at her, smiling as he handed her back her bracelet. She took it back, and ran her fingers against the strings.

"Thanks, how did you untangle it? It takes me forever just to untangle the few I had earlier." She asked almost impressed...Almost.

"My sister makes crafts too, she comes to me or my brother to get them out. But normally I'm the only one who seems to know how, fugly fingers in all." He raised a hand slightly, chuckling at his joke. "I'm Aladdin, most call me Al. Whether I want them to or not." He chuckled again, and for some reason she chuckled with him.

"Jasmine, they only call me Jasmine." She smiled slightly as she watched him take off his glasses and put them away in his shirt pocket.

"I know." He smiled over at her

"You know?" She raised an eyebrow smiling just a slight more "That's pretty creepy, you know my name and you stalker scare me?"

He sniffed trying hard to hide his smile, "We went to school together actually, in like 8th grade. I was in your Algebra class & your English before I dropped out." He blinked making a face as if he has said something by mistake, "But yeah we went to school together, honestly couldn't get you out of my mind." He froze as she stared at him, an eyebrow raising.

"Well then, I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not." She looked down as she started to work on her bracelet again.

"Compliment, honestly I won't hide the fact that I knew you were here. I also notice how sad you've been and I kind of felt like it was my chance to finally talk to you." Al rubbed the back of his neck slowly

"Okay?" She was flirting, it just hit her that he was flirting with her and she was flirting back. She didn't even know she had to power to flirt.

"So even though we just kind of met..Again...I was wondering if maybe we can hangout sometime?" She smiled slowly looking at him, he returned to smile.  
"Jasmine!" Ella huffed in the doorway of the craft room. "Ariel she-" Ella stopped and her eyes slightly grew, and she bit her lip and stepped back."Nevermind.."

"No it's fine," Jasmine stood and Aladdin sat there eyes wide as well as she stood looking as if he didn't just ask her out. "I can't answer that for you now but, I'll see you around." She smiled handing him her half finish bracelet before heading out, taking Ella's hand they stood in the door way for a few minutes before running off towards the lake.

Aladdin ran his finger against the already weaved parts of the bracelet smiling, and pleased with himself. He finally did it.

**Wow I had no idea it's already the 23rd. I placed a timer and I wasn't even paying attention to it! I don't wanna spam you just yet, but I will be spamming you like crazy,**

**How do you guys like Aladdin's little intro with Jasmine? I actually wrote this chapter after the first chapter of C.W.D so yeah I planed this, not really well but I promise to have the next story be better in every way.**

**Well, enjoy. Feedback always appreciated. If you have a request let me know. (:**


	20. Cups of Gumbo a Campfire

_Dinner time July 1st_

Tiana hummed as she danced and twirled around the Mess-Hall kitchen, ever since remodeling they made a new chore for the older campers. Some had to clean camp restrooms and showers like Lottie, while others would have to clear tables after every meal, prepare & sever meals. Restock the art and sometimes even wash down the lake deck from dried up mud and dirt. Tiana was probably the only one happy with the chores she had for the week, she was on prepare & sever and I don't think anyone else had a problem with it either. But maybe Lottie. She had to clean the camp restrooms and shower stalls with Aurora, it wasn't so bad but when they sore to seeing the hugest roach in the world they begged Minnie to let them change chores.

Tiana was made for cooking and she knew it too. This morning she made scrambled eggs with blueberry muffins, croissants muffins a request from Lottie of course. She also gave her friends the choice of bacon, ham or sausages to go along with. By the time she finished cooking and the food was out and ready, it was gone. At lunch Tiana only really made a build your own sandwich buffet. Chips, crackers, fruit, and veggies waiting for them as their sandwich side. For dinner Tiana, wanted to make her classic and delicious gumbo with white muffins.

"Do you need any help, Ms Chief?" Pete asked owe to happily. Tiana knew he was happy at the fact he wasn't responsible for feeding almost 80 people. She didn't understand though, she always loved cooking again she was born to be in the kitchen. Her goal was to become a famous chief one day. Own her own restaurant maybe in Paris or back home in New Orléans. But for now she was just happy that she was able to cook at her camp, and actually give her friends a good meal and not the slob Pete liked to cook.

She shivered at the thought of going back to having cold chili again, but then at least the name would match the temperate of its food. "No Pete thanks, Gumbo's almost done anyway." When she looked over she realized he was already gone, all she could do was shake her head and continue cooking. While the Gumbo boiled slowly to keep warm, Tiana checked on everything else, in her meal. The Muffins were almost done, to a perfect muffin top you could only get from a package or from the bakery it's self.

"Wow, smells so good in here." Tiana looked over to see Minnie, she smiled a thank you and got a smile in return. "What's for dinner?"

"Gumbo with White sugar muffins." Tiana offered a small spoonful for Minnie to taste, she took and Tiana saw it the moment Minnie tasted that small amount of gumbo, it was perfect and needed nothing more. Minnie couldn't even figure out what really to say, Tiana only nodded and let out a soft chuckle. "I know, it's good ain't it?"

"I'm not sure anyone else is gonna want you to trade chores anymore." Minnie said finally letting out her own little chuckle. "But you really shouldn't do this alone, you'll miss out on all the fun." Minnie made a face but as if a light-bulb went off in her head, her smile return. "I'll talk to Mickey about letting one of his boys come and help you. He to many anyway, I bet he won't mind." Minnie looked out from the window of the tow double doors heading from the kitchen to the dinner hall. She pointed over at one of the boys who were prep the mess-hall for dinner. "How about him?"  
Tiana headed over to look, raising an eyebrow at the boy sitting at one of the tables. Not doing anything. "Lazy-bone over there? No thank-you."  
Minnie rolled her eyes. "He's probably not that lazy..." She trailed off and looked over again.

"We'll leave it to Mickey to choose." She smiled and left threw the doors they were spying threw, the boy had looked over and notice Tiana looking at him. He winked and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Tiana walked back to watch her muffins, by the time the room was filling up with campers her muffin were finished and the gumbo was still steaming with goodness.

Satisfied and once everyone was inside she helped the prep's for each table pour gumbo into everyone's bowl, leaving the muffin tray in the middle of each table. When everyone had their food, she sat down with her friends eating her meal with them.

* * *

_Girl's Campfire/July 1st._

"So you freaked out because of a catepllier?" Aurora said eyes wide,

"It was so embarrassing." Ariel covered her face with one of her hands, the other holding the stick she was using to roast her marshmallow.

"It's not your fault, you could still ask him you know. Just say well.." Snow couldn't find the words,

"Just tell him your sorry for freaking out on him, that you were nervous already because you wanted to know if he'd like to go out with you. You weren't expecting a huge caterpillar to crawling on you, he'll understand." Ella said, the girls all nodded and Ariel just sighed. They didn't push the matter any farther. "So who was that guy, Jasmine?" Ella asked, she frozen when the spot like was put on her

"What guy..?" They all asked eyebrows raised and mouths opened with shock as eyes were on Jasmine

"He's no one, just someone who ended up having to do chores in the Art room." She said shrugging it off. "We just ended up talking."

"Speaking of chores, Minnie is thinking of having someone come help me in the kitchen." Tiana said rolling her eyes.

"You don't need any help." Belle said taking her marshmallow and putting it on the chocolate bar she had on top of her gramhcracker.

"I know, but whatever. At least I'll have someone to clean dishes for me. You know Pete ditched dish duty? I had to clean all your guy's bowls. Last time I check I was the chief not the maid." Tiana said taking a bite of her smores, the girls giggled and they all fell quiet.

Ariel sighed and started to drum against her legs gently singing along with the beat she had made. "I wanna be a billionaires so freaking bad, buy all the things I never had." The girls all smiled, "I wanna be on the cover Vogue magazine, smiling next to Taylor or Christine." Ariel smiled slowly giggling,

"Oh every time I close my eyes." Jasmine sung along bumping Ariel with her shoulder as she started to drum the beat along with her. "I see my name in shining lights, yeah.A different city every night alright, I swear the world better prepare."

"For when I'm a billionaire!" they all sung together, and started to laugh.

"Belle sing the Cup song." Ariel said smiling.

"Why me? You know it too." She said, blushing as she looked down.

"You sing it better." Ariel smiled more and the girls agreed

"I'll sing it!" Lottie said have serious have not, opening her mouth wide and inhaling. Tiana covered her mouth quickly.

"I think Belle would be better off singing it Lottie, you don't wanna wake up the camp yet." Aurora and Ella giggled.

"Fine.." Belle looked around slightly, sighing when she realized one she didn't have a cup, and two she didn't have a table. She she clapped and snapped her fingers to help her create the beat with out the cup, and soon the others copied her. "I got my ticket for the long way 'roud. Two bottle whiskey for the way and I sure would like some sweet company. And I'm leaving tomorrow, what d'you say?"

"When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. Your gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, oh. You're gonna Miss me when I'm gone." Belle kept clapping and snapping her fingers, her friends still helping her out. "I've got my ticket for the long way 'round, the one with the prettiest of views."

"It's got mountains, it's got rivers. It's got Sights to give you shivers, but it sure would be prettier with you." Ariel joined in the song, smiling over at Belle as they sung together.

"When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. Your gonna miss me my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk, oh, Your gonna miss me when I'm gone" They all stayed quiet as they clapped making the beat of the song a bit louder with their clapping. Smiled and giggles going around before they all joined in to sing the last bit together.

"When I'm gone, when I'm gone. Your gonna miss us when we're gone, You're gonna miss us by our walk, you're gonna miss us by our talk, oh your sure gonna miss when we're gone. When we're gone, when we're gone." The all busted into laughter, Minnie came out then smiling.

"It's curfew girls come on." They all groaned and poured their cups into the fire pit. Stretching the loop their arms together. Being in assigned cabins sucked for them, what sucked even more was that Mulan wasn't in any of their cabins either. But it's not like she wanted to be with them anyway, she was the one who asked to be in another cabin.

"Night you guys." Jasmine, Ariel, Tiana and Lottie climbed the steps to their cabin waving at the rest of the girls across from them

"Sleep tight." They all headed into their cabins, changing into their pajamas before snuggling into their beds.

"Ariel." Jasmine whispered looking over at Ariel's bed. When she rolled over, Jasmine bit her lip gently "Have you seen Mulan at all today?"

Ariel frowned and shook her head. "I didn't see her at all, Ella said she looked everywhere and couldn't find her at all before she came and got you, to fish me out of the water."

Jasmine nodded and sighed, "Alright."

"Jasmine." Ariel whispered, "Did you really meet a boy today?" Jasmine could hear the smile in her whisper

"Yes." She replied Jasmine hid under her blanket trying hard not to smile back. "Why?"

Ariel only shrugged and rolled over "Goodnight." Jasmine rolled her eyes as she rolled over also.

"Goodnight Ariel."

* * *

**Feedback welcomed (:**

**I'm obsessed with the cup song from pitch perfect. Don't ask me why because honestly I couldn't even tell you. So Tiana's gonna have a helper in the kitchen? I doubt he'll be much help though, but hey people can change (;. **

**I'm thinking of having campfires. Of course not with just the girls but with others also, just for run. Request are available, and again Feedback is welcome. Enjoy!**


	21. Belle, your not alone

_July 2nd After Breakfast_

"So what's your favorite color?" Adam's blue eyes peered up and over towards Belle waiting for her answer.

"Hm...I'd have to say, yellow and rosy pink." She folded her skirt under her, as she moved to sit on her knees. "Whats yours?"

"Don't laugh..." He shot her a look, before turning his head. Blushing. "Midnight blue and rose shaded red." Belle's lips twisted into a smile, causing Adam to blush more and hide under his large arm. Once over his shy and bashful feeling and fixed himself so he can see her. "Your favorite season?"

"Maybe Winter," He raised an eyebrow "What?"

"Why winter? I'd expect something like Spring or Summer from you." He replied

"Well, Winter is just so cozy. I like the thought of resting next to a fire-place with a good book or the holiday t.v specials, you know?" She began to blush herself, touching her two pointer fingers together. "Plus, Aurora got me hooked on Starbucks hot chocolate." Adam started to laugh and Belle couldn't help but join him in their laughter.

"What's so funny?" Chip asked, sitting up slowly as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Nothing, we're sorry did we wake you?" Belle leaned over to hug the little boy, who hugged her back with a smile.

"It's okay." He yawned as they pulled away, resting his head back down on Adam's bundled up, button up. After a few minutes of Belle rubbing his head and her soft humming, he was back asleep,

"Anymore questions?" Belle asked once she moved to sit in her spot next to Adam,

"What do you wanna do when you grow up?" They smiled and Belle couldn't help but roll her eyes

"As a kid it was an Liberian." They laughed quietly, making sure not to wake up Chip this time

"And now?" He asked looking over at her

"I'm not really sure. Maybe I'll get into teaching" She thought to herself "But I'm not really sure, I'll probably go into writing stories for children." She smiled and looked at him

"You'd be good at that." He smiled down at her.

"I have a weird question." Belle said after a brief pause, "Is Chip, really your little brother?"

Adam blinked a bit surprised, he looked at her then to the sleeping boy in front of them "No." he sighed. "His mom is actually our head house she had Chip, he kind of followed after me from the time he was able to walk. When people asked if he was my younger brother while we were in public, I never felt the need to really correct him" Adam smiled as he pat Chip's head gently. "So, why do you like reading so much?" His question shot back so quickly Belle couldn't help but inch back.

Tapping her finger against her lips she searched her mind for the right answer, "I guess," She paused

"Is it really that hard to answer?" He raised an eyebrow, all Belle could do was nod.

"If I tell you what I think the answer is, you'll tease me." She made a face looking over at him. Adam gave her a smile that fit perfectly to one of Mulan's smiley faces she'd IM when they chat, the one that looked like an angel. "Fine, okay. It's because I've always felt lonely, like I had no one I could really talk to and soon with each book I read. I realized that's how they felt too, the characters."

Adam chuckled almost harshly. "Your lonely? What about your friends, or your family? You seemed so close to your dad, close enough to give up your whole summer to hang out with me and a little boy with missing teeth."

Belle shrugged looking always, "Just because you have friends doesn't mean you can't feel lonely. The only family I have is my dad, my mother is gone and her side of the family didn't really approve of papa. And Papa's side, well we don't know much of them. You're right I am close to papa but again, that doesn't mean I still can't feel lonely." She stared down at the pattern of their blanket, and began to trace her finger along it.  
Adam pressed his lips together as he watched her. Siting up he sighed and looked away. Taking hold of her hand, "Your not alone, though. You have friends, and your dad. Now me too." Belle looked over and blinked, her eyes were close to tears.

She smiled and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder, "Yeah."


	22. Not till tomorrow!

Cinderella quietly hummed the melody to one of Katy Perry's hit songs, she had no idea where the song came into mind but for some reason it did. She moved with the melody while she put her clothes into the washing machine, it wasn't that she even had a full load but just like the unknown reason for her to sing Katy Perry, there was an unknown force telling her she needed to wash her dirty clothes. Once she turned the dial and pushed the start button, she started to sing the lyrics out loud,

"But in another life, I would be your girl!" She held a hand out as if she was singing to a crowd of invisible people, as she got more into the song she got louder and moved as if she was on stage. "In another life, I would make you stay. So I don't have to say, you were the one that got away. The one that got away.." Ella jumped what felt like two feet in the air at the sound of clapping from behind her, when she looked it was Anastasia.

"Are you done?" She raised an eyebrow a sarcastic smile on her face "Well if you're not oh well, I won't take to much of your 'time' but I need a favor or two from you." Anastasia dumped a bag of laundry in front of Ella, smiling

"Alright, I'll have it done by dinner." Ella said lifelessly as she leaned down to pick up the bag and place it on the washer she was using,

"That's not the favor," She exhaled in annoyance as she tilted her head back, tugging on a hair curl, "I need you to make me pretty." Ella's mouth dropped causing Anastasia to scroll and make a coughing light sound. She only did it when she was upset or exhausted mostly, or when ever her mom made her and Drizella practice music. Clearing her throat, Ella touched a finger to her own lips

"Well, okay. But what for?" Ella said half confused and half curious, it was the first time Ella has ever seen her step sister look so sad.

"You don't have to pretend like you don't think I'm ugly." Anastasia sighed softly as she leaned against a washer, "You can't tell Drizella, you have to pinky promise and nogoy spit." She held out her pinky for her step sisters,

"I'll just pinky promise," Ella wrapped her finger around the girl's,

"Okay," with a exhale Anastasia told everything about how she met a guy here at camp, how she really liked him and wanted him to really like her back. Ella swore it was as if someone put a fast forward button on Anastasia for how quickly she was telling the full story.

"Ah, okay well. A few things, don't you think you'd be better of showing him who you truly.." She trailed of and was given a knowing look,

"He'll never like me then..." Anastasia, turned leaning against the washer more as she messed with the turning dial "If he ever figured out who or how I truly act or was, he'll never return my feelings."

"So you're gonna lie to his face until he asks you out, and that's if he does?" Ella raised an eyebrow before letting out a sarcastic snort, when Anastasia looked up at her with tear eyes. She felt bad and inhaled slowly, "Fine, I'll help you." Anastasia's eyes lit up and a smile had spread it's self against her face.

"But!" Ella held out a hand before almost getting tackled into a hug, "You have to promise me one thing,"

Anastasia stepped back and looked at her step sister "What is it..?" She asked wary

"You have to promise that you'll listen and that through this time together, you'll act right and not like a snotty nose brat like normal. Okay?" Ella stared hard at her,

"Okay." She smiled and hugged Ella tightly, "We'll start tomorrow." She squealed and bounced on her feet before rushing off and out of Washing room

"But wait! Why not today?" Ella asked confused,

"Because I actually did need you to do my laundry, and I don't want Drizella to get nosy. Her nose is big enough for the three of us." Ella couldn't help but smile as she shook her head, going straight to work on the laundry.


End file.
